You Have Done Enough for Me
by SingleMinded
Summary: Sam has no idea what was really happened to his brother. And he knew Dean keep something about what happened to him. A new ability is discovered and Sam let it shows him the truth. LimpDean in later chapter. GuiltySam. Takes place 2 months after AHBL2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I should work on my other story, God's Will, but I got stuck. And this is my second fanfic that's running at the same time along with my first and third. But I don't think I will publish the third yet. Yeah, they are really at the same time. That's why I got jammed.

**A/N 2:** A huge SAM&DEAN for PadfootObsessed329. She did a very awesome job betaing this chapter. I don't even know what to say. You just... AWESOME! Thanks. All mistakes are mine.

**Summary: **Sam had no idea what was really happened to his brother. And he knew Dean kept something about what happened to him. A new ability is discovered and Sam let it show him the truth. LimpDean in later chapter. GuiltySam.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Kripke and CW. This is just for fun.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter I**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"I've got you. I've got you."

"I can walk, Sam." he said, stubbornly as usual. But instead Dean just let his brother lead him into the motel room, betraying his own words. With his dizziness and the throbbing ache in his head, he felt that it was best if he just did whatever his brother needed him to do. The silent treatment he had received since they left the hunted mansion an hour ago and the weird cold feeling surrounding the Chevy along the way to the motel, was enough proof that his brother was mad.

"Sam…"

"Here, get a shower. Then I need to look at that head wound." Said Sam, never meeting Dean's eyes as he put a clean shirt and a pair night pant in his brother's hand. Dean let out a sigh before heading to the bathroom. Closing the door slowly, he looked at his bruised and bloody face in the mirror.

_Hmm… It's not that bad. Why is Sam so mad? I've had worse than this before._

Dean shook his head, not knowing what to think of his brother's strange behavior. Within a few minutes, he's under the hot rain. He hisses when the water found its way to his two inches gash just above his right eyebrow. Then a light vertigo makes him sways a little, but he manages to steady himself.

_Shit! That was close._

Not wanting to take a risk, he showers as quickly as possible. The last thing he need was for Sam to find him pasted out on the floor. Naked at that.

---

Sam finished the last content of the salt along the closed window. Tossing the can into the bin, he takes the first aid kit from the nearby table just to make sure they have everything. The amount of bleeding from Dean's head wound just now proved that his brother needed stitches. He takes out the needed supplies and a bottle of aspirin.

Sitting at the end of the bed, he faced the bathroom door. He can hear the water running and the door was thin enough to hear Dean's hiss of pain. He takes a deep breath. He never thought that thinking about his brother will ever be this painful. When they were little, thinking about Dean would always make him feel happy, safe. At the age of twelve, Dean started to follow their dad along on hunts. And everytime they were late or he came back with bruises and cuts, Sam would be worried and frightened. But still it was not this pain. Then when he left to Stanford, thinking about Dean made him feel so lonely, and guilty. He never forgot the face that wouldn't meet his eyes, the still figure that just stood at the door frame and did nothing to stop him when he came back to their room to pack his stuff. Yes, he was mad back then, but the most feeling he got everytime he replayed the scene was guilt. It's hurt. But still it was never be this hurt.

Now, they are running out of time. He's running out of time. Two months he tried to find any ways to stop the stupid deal his big brother made with the crossroad demon. The deal Dean made to save his dead ass. The deal he made to say how much he loved his little brother, how much he wants his life to mean something, to show that he still hadn't done enough for his little brother. His brother was always thinking about him. Sam just wished Dean would think of himself for once.

Dean never even considered Sam's feelings when he made the deal. And as much as he loved Dean, that made him mad. Did Dean ever think what he would feel like living without his older brother? Living without the hero he had grown up worshiping? If he couldn't find a loophole, in ten months Dean would be gone. His job would be done and Sam would be left alone to grieve over the brother he knew he couldn't live without.

He doesn't even know if Dean's really wants to kill all the renegade demons anymore. Since the last couple of months, every hunt they did, Dean would end up beaten. He seemed so careless, never thinking about his life. Like he's satisfied with all of this, satisfied with his death. Doesn't matter how or when, this is it, he's going to die. That mentality sends a chill of fear everytime he thinks about his brother. And it hurt so much.

Sam wipes off the tears when the shower stops. Dean steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later, heading straight to his bed. He sits at the edge of the bed, still waiting for Sam to say something.

"Sa-"

"You need stitches." Dean smirks. _Well, still no change._

"No, I need water." Dean stands up but the sudden move makes him dizzy. The headache becomes more aggressive. He pulls his hair to stop the spinning. Then a firm but strong hands grips his arms.

"Take it easy. I'll get whatever you need, but just lay down, okay." Sam said helping his brother to the bed. His voice is soft but still sounds angry. Then he leaves to get the water, grabbing the aspirin and stitching supply while he's up.

"Take this." He put three pills on Dean's right palm and makes sure the glass of water is gripped steadily in Dean's other hand. Dean gulped down all the pills before leaning his head back to the headboard. He rested his eyes and waited for the painkillers to take effect.

Sam started to check the wound. He cleaned the gash with alcohol which made Dean gasp a little. Never bothering to say sorry, he starts to stitch the two inch cut. In the middle of the job, he's aware of Dean's green hazel eyes boring into him. But no matter what Dean does, he still feels angry. Suddenly Dean starts to speak.

"You're mad at me." Dean said, which obviously was not a question. Sam's still busying himself with the nursing job, trespasses the statement with a silence.

"Mind if I know why?" Dean raises his left eyebrow.

Sam clenches his teeth. Cutting the extra line, he put back the stuffs into the kit.

"Sam…"

"What were you thinking?!"

"What?" Dean frowns, taken aback from the sudden burst.

"What were you thinking? Jumping in front of the spirit like you are some kind of invisible man? Like you will never even get hurt?"

"The spirit was after you. What? You think I would just sit around and do nothing and let you deal with it alone?"Dean stormed. After hearing this, Sam pushed himself up from the bed. His face is red from the fuming that fuels his body.

"But you've never been this careless. It's like you don't even care about your life anymore! Was selling your soul not enough? Now you're willing to lay down in front of a running truck? You're a selfish bastard, you know that? Trapped in your own little world. Never thinking about me. You don't even bother to find a way to get out of the deal. You think I want this? Your life for mine? I'd rather stay dead than be here waiting for your death call." Sam shouted as tears start to run down his cheeks.

"Sam, don't say this. You are my brother. I'd…"

"You are too happy with all of this, right? Fine! Just go to hell!" with a loud bang from the shoving door, Sam drags himself out of the room. He needs a little space, away from his brother for a while. Away from everything.

Dean stares at the closed door stunned. Leaning his head back to the headboard and closes his eyes, he whispers. "I'm sorry Sammy…"

---

His eyes were shining when he saw the youngest Winchester storm out of the room. _He's angry. It looks like they had a fight. _A grin plastered on his face. Fastening the button of his right glove, he makes his move. _Today you're paying your debt, Winchesters._

TBC.SM

**A/N: Remember, this is a DeanCentric story so you don't get a wrong idea about next chapter. Please review. I really really need them to restore my energy :) THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N1** : Hi, I'm back. Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. You really really put me under a crazy week of grinning. I just replace the original chapter with the beta'ed one. Thanks a lot PadfootObsessed329. Again, a huge SAM&DEAN for you, with METALLICAR!

**A/N2** : I'm nervous about this chapter. It's a HurtDean chapter but still i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer** : See chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter II**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey sugar, are you alone?" Asked a young blonde girl leaning her back against the bar, trying to get Sam's attention. About an hour ago, the young man asked for a drink and then sat in a dark corner of the bar. He never turned to survey the bar or its occupants. Not once. He seemed so mess and anyone could tell that he was shouldering a huge problem.

"Honey…" Once again she tries to pull his mind, from wherever it is.

"Just… just leave me alone okay," a soft but certain voice's answer, still facing away from her.

She studied the young man, but when he raised his right hand to wipe some unshed tears, she backed off. This man was crying in public. Crying in front of strangers; something she knew no man ever wanted to do. He must be harboring some huge burden. He didn't need her bothering him right now. She placed on last reassuring hand on his shoulder before turning back, leaving him alone with whatever burden he was carrying.

From the corner of his eyes, Sam could visibly see the blonde turn away from him. He had known she was there, but he hadn't been paying much attention to her. His mind was stuck on Dean. Just Dean. For over an hour, his mind was just full of Dean.

"_You are too happy with all of this, right? Fine! Just go to hell!"_ His own voice kept playing in his head like some friggin' broken cassette tape.

_My god, what did I do? I just told him to go to hell. After the deal he made, that's what I said to him? What kind of brother am I?_

"Damn it. I'm sorry Dean." He hit his forehead a few times with his fist, trying to punish himself. Thinking back about what happened, the was anger easily replaced by guilt. He really didn't mean to say something like that to his brother. Dean had done everything for him. But he'd never done anything for Dean. All he did was hurt his brother, over and over again.

_I need to apologize. I have to._

He put a few dollars under the glass before leaving the bar. Strolling along the alley, Sam rubbed his neck a few times, trying to find the correct words to make an apology. He knew Dean would forgive him for whatever forgiveness he'd ask for. Hell, Dean would probably think that there was nothing to forgive, then utter his old classic words _"It's not your fault, Sam"_ or _"I don't know what you're talking about"_. Sam chuckled a little, despite his own distress. That's what making his Dean, Dean. A stubborn ass big brother.

After ten minutes, Sam was now standing in front of the motel room's door, still uncertain what to do. Placing his hand on the door handle, he hesitates for a moment. Sam takes a deep breath.

_He must be asleep. But, I need to do this. Now or never._

When he opens the door, Sam instantly feels uncertain. The room is dark and shady and there is a cold draft blowing in from the window.

_I didn't leave that window opened._

He can hear the running shower.

_What the hell is he doing? He just took a shower before I left._

A churn in his stomach droves his hand to turn on the light. He gasped at the picture before his eyes. The room was a mess. His duffel bag is half open on the floor. And for his horror, there are blood splatters on the walls continues with a red track along the floor into the bathroom.

"Dean," the emergent feeling sends him bursting onto the door.

"DEAN!"

Dean was laying unconsciously, _or dead, _in the tub. The water is so red with blood and Dean was completely under the water, which was almost two inches from his face, and still rising.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran to his brother, hauling him out from under the water and trying to get him out of the tub. The fear of losing increased his adrenaline and within a few seconds, he successfully laid Dean's limp body on the cold floor. Dean's lips started to turn blue and he wasn't breathing. With shaking fingers, Sam attempted to find a pulse, but as he laid his hand on Dean's neck he found his brother's skin to be too cold.

"Damn it!" he checks for the airway before positioning himself to start CPR. Finding the flat spot on Dean's chest, he started compression. 

"Dean, please! Don't do this! Don't you dare die on me." Sam pleaded for his brother's consciousness. His heart was beating twice faster than the compression he did. But Dean's body remained still.

"Dean…" the tears were running down his cheeks. He started to lose control and stopped the compression.

"Dean, wake up!!" he yelled as he shook Dean's shoulders hard. As if on cue, Dean jerked up coughing out water and blood.

"Oh God." Sam turned his brother to his side and more water and blood poured out. After a few seconds, he placed his brother back on the floor.

"Hey, hey Dean. No. No! Open your eyes man. Look at me." Sam grabbed his brother's cheeks, turned the head to him. Dean's unfocused eyes are trying to look at him. Sam can clearly hear a weird sound from his brother's labored breathing.

"Sa…m…"

"Yeah. It's me." Sam gripped his brother's hand, just to let Dean knows that he's there.

"No Dean! Stay awake!" Sam shouted in alarms when Dean started to close his eyes again. Dean struggled to stay conscious. Suddenly his body jolted up when he try to cough and more blood came out from his mouth.

Sam looked at his brother in horror. A slight panic revealed on his face. Then he remembered something. _Damn it! Stupid, Sam! Stupid!_ He forgot to check for injuries. He curses himself for that. Quickly Sam looked over his brother, looking for any new injury. Dean's face is pale and he was grimacing in pain. The stitches on his head had snapped open from a new cut near the gash. A few new bruises had formed on his cheek and jaw. Even so, Dean had been through worse and he was never in this much pain. As he looked down at his brothers wet shirt, he notices two cuts through Dean's ripped shirt. Blood was flowing freely from the cuts. Removing the torn shirt carefully, Sam gasped in shock at the two stab wounds.

"Oh God, Dean. What happened to you?" He whispered, taking off his jacket and using it to apply pressure to Dean's wounds.

"S…am…" Dean groaned and tried to pull his brother's hand from the wounds.

"No, Dean. We need to stop the bleeding. And I'm calling the ambulance." Sam takes out his phone from the pocket and dials 911 while his other hand holds the jacket in place. The protest from Dean becomes weaker and he barely opens his eyes.

"No hs…p'tal… feds…" before he can finish, his eyes rolled into his head and he is back into unconsciousness.

"No… Dean!" Sam cries. He wants to shake his brother when somebody answers his call "911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance! My brother was stabbed!"

"Sir, you need to calm down. Tell me your location." Sam closed his eyes for a while to calm down and tried to remember the address. A beep from his phone told him that he needed to hurry before his battery died.

"It's… it's a motel. Blue Moon Motel. Route 15, Seattle. Room 104. Did… did you get it? I don't really remember." He sounded so young, like a frighten kid looking around for help. He doesn't move his gaze from Dean's face. Not a second. It's like if he does that, he can't see his brother anymore.

"It's okay sir. We got the location. An ambulance is on its way. Tell me about your brother's condition."

"He's been stabbed. On his lower ribs and his side. And I think it injured the lung because he keeps coughing blood. He… he…" he doesn't end it when three beeps cut the connection.

"SHIT!" Sam throws the phone to the wall. Crying openly, Sam pulled his brother to him, Dean's back resting against his chest. His right hand was still on the blood soaked jacket and his left hand was hugging Dean from the back. He placed his cheek on top of Dean's head and let the tears roll onto the wet hair. He couldn't loose Dean. He was the only person he had left.

"It's okay Dean. Help's coming. Help's coming…" He whispered softly, praying that Dean was going to be alright.

.

TBC

SM

**AN : Oh my god, i can't believe i just publish this chapter. hide. Please let me know what are you thinking?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN1: **I'm sorry for a slow update but I didn't get any reply from my beta PadfootObsessed329, maybe she's a little wrapped up with life. So, this chapter is not betaed. I still wait for her, and as soon as I get the betaed chapter, I will replace this chapter with the new one. Sorry for any mistake in this one.

**AN2: **You guys, my lovely readers, thanks for great reviews! I appreciated them so much. And I hope I did reply to everyone of you. BUCKETS OF SAM&DEAN FACEs COOKIES FOR U!

**Warning: **Some F-Bomb here!

**Disclaimer & Summary: **See Chapter 1. Roll to the story...

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter III**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"_It's okay, it's okay. I'm here Dean. It's okay." _The mantra was repeating itself in Sam's head but frankly never reveals any serenity. For a _long_ five minutes since the call ended, he just sat on the cold floor cuddling Dean, who showed no interest to come back to the world of living anymore. Under his arm, he could feel his brother's heart was beating slower and slower every second.

"Don't leave me alone, Dean." He whispered. "You need to hang on." _You need to be all right._

The sound of siren approached them but he never even realize when two paramedics arrived or when they rushed into the room, calling for somebody announcing their arrival. He became conscious of their presence when one of them tried to pull Dean from him. He knew Dean needed their help, but he couldn't control his mind, it was like they would do any harm to his brother. He tightened the hug, didn't want to let go.

"Son, you need to let us help him. He needs help." _He needs help._ The paramedic's voice echoed in his head.

Sam looked at the older guy's eyes, trying to make sense the words. _He needs help. Dean needs help._ "He needs help, my brother needs help," his own lips delivered the same phrase, with more pleading and fear elements mixed up.

"Yes, son. He needs help. Let me help him. You need to let go."

And he let go.

Sam pushed himself aside, until the cold tub met his rear, allowing the older African-American guy supported Dean's back and laid the limp body carefully on the cold floor. Another guy, a lot younger than the first one, loosed himself into the bathroom with emergency gear. The bathroom was large enough for the two to work their job. After placing an oxygen mask over Dean's face, the younger guy ripped open Dean's shirt, exposing the bloody torso. While placed a stethoscope just above the wounded ribs, he muttered something to the older paramedic with a worried face. Missed the sign, Sam stared at the bare chest before him but within a few seconds, he was aware of something.

Dean was not breathing! _Again._

There was no chest movement. Dean just laid still, face paled, arms floppy beside him, with fingers slightly opened. He looked so dead. And it was wrong. _So damn wrong_. Sam nearly launches himself to his brother's side when the younger paramedic rubbed a small area on Dean's chest with something called Betadine before stabbed a large-bore needle with a catheter on the same spot. Sam cringed in horror.

A small hiss can be heard escaped then the needle was removed leaving the catheter in place. A small device installed at the end of the secure catheter. At the same time, the older guy successfully inserted a ventilation tube into Dean's throat after removing the mask and he started pumping oxygen into the lungs. That was the time when another paramedic got into the room with a gurney. Cautiously, they secured Dean's limp form into the gurney before heading hurriedly to the waiting ambulance.

Sam tried to stand to cope with the speedy move but his legs were weak from the shock. And he barely caught the wall to steady himself.

"Easy boy. I bet you wanna accompany us." The same older guy said to him while put his hand under Sam's elbow to help the young man steadied himself. Sam nodded before followed the guy to the ambulance. The older paramedic rode the shotgun and Sam climbed into the back with the young one. He placed himself beside the gurney where a motionless Dean laid, already attached to every single machine there. Sam just stared at the bluish face. He couldn't think of anything. He didn't even know what to do. The young paramedic kept pumping the oxygen into Dean's lungs. Sam wrapped his hand into his brother's, unconsciously counting the steady rhythm.

-----------

Sam let out a sigh. It was almost an hour since they arrived where Dean being pushed out of his sight into the ER. The ride was the longest seven minutes in his life and they lost him once on the journey. His hands were still trembling with the experience. And since then, nobody told him anything, among all the doctors and nurses who kept bursting in and out of the trauma room, nobody stopped to tell him anything. For deteriorated his mind, everybody kept looking at him, whispering something behind his back. He knew he looked so mess. With the amount of blood caking in his shirt and pant, the attention was being expected. And if not because of the jacket given by the nice paramedic, he should be shivering to death now.

For a countless time, he stood up, moving back and forth while rubbing his middle forehead, tried to ease the stress. Tilting his head to the left, he looked at the just seated chair. He smirked nervously. He was too much used to this situation, the exact same fear he felt, the exact same _place_ he was, and waiting tensely for any news about his brother, who struggled for his life so many times before while he just sat on the chair. Couldn't do anything to help, but sat on the _fucking damn_ chair.

"Fuck!" his right fist connected with the white wall beside him. But a small gasp from behind snapped his mind. He turned around to see a nurse, nervously holding a chart standing right two feet from him. And his 6' 4'' frame which was towering her did nothing good to help her uneasiness.

"Uhh…sorry sir. Maybe… maybe this is not a good time. But I need you to fill this form." She handed the chart to Sam.

Sam stared at the paper, catching a few words as _ID _and _insurance_. Frowned at the terms, he remembered something. _Shit, we don't have any ID._ After they left the hunted mansion, they ditched all the IDs and cards, planning to get new ones tomorrow. With Hendrickson's hunting their asses, they couldn't stick to a certain identity for too long. And now they had nothing except a credit card.

"Uhm… actually I don't have any ID with me right now. I forgot to bring them along when I left, you know with my brother…" he hesitated for a moment before continue "But, maybe if you can give me some time, I promise you I will get them."

The girl studied him for a while before nodded.

"All right, but we need a complete registration within 24 hours."

After she left, Sam tapped his pockets, trying to find his phone before he remembered he left the gadget in the bathroom with uncertain condition. So instead he pulled out a few coins, strolling down the corridor to a payphone.

"_Hello_" a grudge voice answered at the end of the line.

"Hey Bobby, this is Sam."

"_Sam? Do you know what time is this?"_

"Yeah, sorry. But I need your help." His voice was so small.

"_Are you boys all right? Where are you?"_

"We are in Seattle, County Hospital."

"_Hos- what-… is it Dean? Is it bad?"_ deep down his heart, the older hunter already knew.

"It's… I- I don't know what happened Bobby." His voice was clearly holding a sob. "And we just ditched all the IDs. I think we need to use…" He didn't need to finish it when Bobby cut the line.

"_Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I'm in Oregon so give me three hours. I'll be there with new IDs and the insurance. Just take care all right?"_

"All right. Thanks Bobby. Bye." He hung up the phone, wiped a few unshed tears before heading back to the ER.

But he could feel a shake in his stomach when he saw a tall doctor with a blood-spattered scrub approaching him. And his face was not promising. Sam expanded his pace, narrowing the distance.

"Doc, how's my brother?"

TBC

SM

**AN: Imemsooorry... I didn't mean to stop here but I just want to make sure each chapter has almost equal lenght. And I would never know where to stop if I write a little more. But don't worry, I already finished the next chapter. Waiting for my beta reader to get me back along with this chapter too. If she don't reply for a few more days, maybe couldn't be online or something, I'll post it first before replace it with the betaed. For those who really wanna know what happened to our poor Dean, looks like you gonna wait til he wakes up ;) REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN1: **Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. It wasn't as much as the first two chapters but still, thanks for those who did. And for those who read this story but didn't review, I also wanna thank you. But I just hope you can spare a little time to review soon :)

**AN2: **Again this chapter is not betaed. I dunno what happened to my beta reader PadfootObsessed329 but I hope you okay girl. Do PM me when you are ready to do the job again. And in the meantime, I will update all my chapters for all my stories without being beta read first because she's the only beta reader that I have. One more thing, all the medical terms in this story was found by research from the internet. So, do not take that as a real information because something like that need a real specialist, not a writer like me.

**Summary & Disclaimer: **Same as Chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter IV**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"_Doc, how's my brother?"_

"I'm Dr. Robert Neave, your brother's physician. He suffered a very serious injury. We nearly lost him once again. But we managed to stop the bleeding and stabilized him. He's now under preparation for surgery. But Mr…." Sam looked at the doctor's eyes. He just tried to calm himself down after he knew that Dean was okay but when the hesitant 'but' came out suddenly from the doctor's lips made him wanted to hurl up, it was really not a good word.

"Singer. But just call me Sam." If an hour before, he still didn't know what name to use, now he was certain.

"Okay, Sam. As you knew, your brother, he was stabbed twice. The first one was right on his side. And lucky enough, it missed any vital organ. And the wound was just two inches deep. Apart from blood loss, there is nothing to worry about that wound. I'd give it two weeks to completely heal. But the main concern here is the second wound. It was right through the gap of his ribcage and punctured his left lung. The damage led to a traumatic pneumothorax. It was a condition when the air or gas trapped in the pleural space and caused the lung to collapse. But your brother's condition became more critical when he also developed a tension pneumothorax. Two holes acting as one way valves from the outside and from his lung, producing a lot of trapped air, and they cannot escape. The more he tried to breath, the more trapped air might be produced. The air put pressure to his lung and his vena cava and restricted the blood flow to the heart. He was lucky because when this happened, he was already here. A late treatment could lead a heart attack." Sam could feel blood drained from his face.

_A heart attack?_ His mind automatically repeated the scene almost two years ago when Dean had been electrocuted and ended up with a heart damaged. He rubbed his face with a shaky hand. _No. _He knew he looked so pale when the senior doctor led him to a chair.

"You okay?"

Sam nodded. He caught a deep breath before continued. "Can… can I see him?"

"I'm sorry son. You might not be able to do that. Your brother will be going straight to the OR because of the emergency status. But I promise you, he's in a good hand." The doctor changed his gaze to the end of the corridor. He took a long deep breath, looking at the young man's eyes before him and opened his mouth to say something, a thing he was sure might be annoying.

"Sam, in a case like this, especially when there was possibility for a crime happened, we have to make a police report. Maybe this is not a good time but they're already here. I'm sorry." At the moment, Sam tilted his head to his right.

Two guys completed with dark blue uniforms approaching his spot. He let out a little nervous sigh. _I'll be damn._

------

Bobby read the name on the insurance card once again before returned it back into his wallet. Joshua D. Singer, a name that exerted him continuously to kill the supernatural being, a name that belonged to a young man who died protecting him eight years ago, a name that once made him wanted to hate a boy named Dean Winchester. And it was a name of his precious only son.

Josh died at the age of twenty two, protecting him from a Wendigo's attack. It was an unusual night when the Wendigos were moving in a group of four, something they didn't aware of because normally, Wendigo was a single predator. And it was the first time the three Winchesters hunted along with them even five people was too much to hunt just _a _Wendigo. But he knew he was lucky because of it. The Winchesters were the ones killing the Wendigos when his attention dragged away to his dying son.

For a month after the death, he couldn't speak or even looked at Dean's face. It was not the boy's fault, he was too far to be blamed. But every time Bobby looked at him, he just saw his son. Their cockiness, stubbornness, even the way they talked, it was a duplicate, a weak reason to hate the Winchester. But for the boy's sake, he tried to collect himself back and accepted his fate. He yet opened himself to love the boys like his own sons.

But then, even his son was gone, Bobby never reported the death. By law, his son was still alive and he kept the insurance alive too. He didn't know why but he just did. Sam wouldn't have to ask him. He would do anything for the boys.

Bobby sighed, pushed his foot in front of the other. He was so glad nothing happened along the way so he could be here as fast as he could. The white alley would calm him down if not because of the smell of anesthetic around him. He was sick of hospital. Nobody wanted to be in this place except the doctors or nurses who loved their job. The shorter his distance to the ICU, the more his muscles cringed. And today he was certain Winchesters and troubles were born for each other.

He pushed the door slowly, not wanting to disturb anybody in the room. His heart was wrenching at the scenery before him. There were a lot of machines surrounding the older Winchester. The ECG monitor attached to him showing a stable wave, a ventilator with a tube right down Dean's throat pumping in rhythm on his right, a chest tube was visibly out of his dressed chest and two bags of IV hung up were among a lot more unknown machines with too much tubes and wires. Sam was sitting in awkward position on the chair, his long legs stretched out with his left hand dropped dead on his lap and his other hand locked safely into his brother's arm. His head laid down at the edge of the bed, just beside Dean's bare shoulder, lulled asleep by the sound of the ventilator.

He didn't know how many times he needed to see this view. And he didn't know how much of this craps could be shouldered by the boys. Sometimes he wondered was it not enough with their childhood life, their father's death, then the crazy deal and having lack of time to turn it off and now this? It was too much for both of them.

Bobby ambled to the sleeping young man, hesitated for a moment but then put a firm hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam jumped a little before fully woke up, immediately checking his brother and let out his unconsciously held breath.

"He's okay Sam. It's just me." Bobby's voice turned Sam's head facing the hunter.

"Bobby." Sam whispered before rose up to hug the old man, hard. Bobby held him for a while, praying that the contact would lighten the weight.

"Thanks for coming, Bobby." Sam said and sitting back on his chair.

"It's okay. I'm glad to be here anyway." Bobby move closer to the bed. Held out his hand and stroking Dean's hair. He pulled another chair and sat alongside the bed and the younger Winchester.

"How is he?"

"Doctor said he's in coma. And they're still monitoring his ECG. His heart beats were not really okay." Sam rubbed his face. He looked so tired with black bags under his eyes. Bobby fixed his gaze to the still figure on the bed for a few moments before turned to Sam.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I left him after we argued about something. Then when I was back, I found him bleeding, in the bath tub. He wasn't breathing Bobby. I thought he was dead. I shouldn't leave him alone." His voice was shaking, cracking like he just reached his puberty again. Sam wiped his tears angrily. _If only I was there…_

"Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. And if you were there, didn't mean that you could save him. Maybe both of you could be hurt."

"But I should be there for him. He's always…" he couldn't finish his words. Sam looked at his brother's face. Dean seemed so young. His face had a little color, much better than earlier. If not because of the tube and the cuts, he'd look like a child who slept peacefully. _You always be there for me, Dean. And I'm not. I'm sorry._

Again he wiped his tears. Angry and upset.

"You think it was supernatural?" Bobby asked, carefully.

"Could be. But deep down, I doubt that. The cops, they asked me about what happened. I told them the truth. Because I don't think it was spirit or something. I checked about Gordon but he's still out of the case. It doesn't make sense. As far as I know, Dean has no foe. Maybe the cops could help…" Sam's eyes widened as a sudden.

"Oh god, I forgot about the car and the weapons. Our duffel bags, we had shotguns in there. It's been three hours since I talked to them. They must be there now."

"Hey, hey. Don't worry okay. I'm here. Let me take care of this. The cops, the weapons, everything. And I just finished the registration, you both now my nephews. The feds can't track you down for a while. I know what to do. Just, take care of your brother here, all right?" Bobby bended down his frame, put a reassuring hand on Sam's knee.

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Bobby."

He patted Sam's shoulder a couple more times before arose and heading to the door. Sam sighed. He could feel a little weight slipped out of his shoulder but little did he knew, a lot more would come. He faced back his brother, gripped the still hand hard. Praying for God to help and made things better.

_You're not going to leave me now._ _Wake up soon, Dean._

TBC

SM

**AN: I know this is kind of a little slow but I promise you, there will be some hint about what happened to our Dean and some about Sam's new ability in the upcoming chapter. I feel ashamed to say this because I think some of you must be upset with this chapter :( but here again, I beg for your review PLEASE………**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN1: **First of all, I want to announce that this chapter was BETAED by awesome GREEN WITCH 2. Love her so much! If I have a loooooot of money, believe me, I'll send a semi full of cookies, drove by Dean with Sammy as shotgun :D. But poor her, I don't have a penny. So, all I can do just send a flying 'good luck and thank you' to her :)

**AN2: **Thanks for all the exciting reviews. If anybody don't get my reply, let me know. And I'm soooo damn happy this week, the hits and story alerts was soooo flattering. THANKS! This chapter is slightly shorter than before and maybe kinda slow, but I still hope it turns out okay. REVIEW PLEASE!!

**Summary & Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter V**

**o0o0o0o0o**

.

"Thanks." Sam said with a solemn smile to the nurse. She then headed to the door after adjusting the IV and checking the patches.

Sam sat back on the chair and fixed a long gaze on his brother. Ugly bruises started to appear one by one since the surgery. And he looked at the new dark finger shaped bruises around Dean's neck, putting his stomach in knots. A sudden nervous attacked his spine, stood the hairs up behind his neck. Sam inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Since they were young, when Dean got injured and just rested still, unconscious, it was a constant feeling he got every time he looked at his brother. He didn't know the exact word to express the feeling, but one thing he knew, it had something to do with his fear of losing his brother. Even at Stanford, the feeling waved by a few times. He never told anybody, just Pastor Jim. And the family's old friend told him it was just because they were brothers.

Sam rubbed his face with both hands. He was so damn tired but after Bobby woke him up a few hours ago, he tried to take a nap but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, the scene in the motel rushed back into him. It was like he could see the blood and smell it again. Sam sighed. Maybe he needed to wait for an unplanned sleep like he got before. Right now, trying to sleep on purpose was not a choice.

Sam looked down at his blood caked shirt and the paramedic's jacket coating his upper form. He winced when he realized the view. The red blood turned to a dark brown stain, some part even sticking to his torso. When he washed his bloody hands before, he totally forgot about his shirt. Sam stood up and took off the jacket.

"Oh God Sam. Look at you!" Sam turned his head to the gasping voice. Bobby was back along with a bag he assumed was food.

Bobby looked at the young man, he didn't realized how messed this boy seemed before. He flinched at the blood. It was a lot of blood. He gave a paternal gaze to Sam. He could understand what was in the boy's head. When he arrived at the scene, there was a lot of blood pooling on the bathroom floor. Even the tub still bore with the red water. Some of the blood patterned on the wall and the bed post, worsened the view. It made anybody who looked at the scenery put a note in their mind that, whoever the victim was, he was not going to make it. But Bobby knew that was absolutely wrong, Dean Winchester was the most stubborn human being he ever knew, apart from the late John Winchester, for sure. And he knew this boy was not going to give up to something like this. Not a chance.

"Hey Bobby. So, everything's okay?" Sam straightened his shape, putting the jacket back on when he saw the way Bobby looked at him.

Bobby walked into the room. Put the food down on the small table not far from Sam. "Yeah. Everything's gonna be fine. The police just started to roam the room, took pictures and something like that. I made there in time before they arrived, I don't know what took them so long to get there but thank god for that. I rented a room not far from here. All the things, your bags, Impala, jackets are there. You should take a rest Sam. Look at yourself."

"You sure you took all the weapons? Because I'm pretty sure I left the door opened. Anybody could get in." Ignoring the advice, Sam tried to get more information. He needed to make sure everything was really going to be okay.

"Chill boy. I've been a hunter for twenty four years. I know what to do. I gathered up all your things in the room and I even stole your registration's record from the motel. The door was locked when I got there, must be the motel's owner who closed it. But there was one thing, I couldn't get a better look in the bathroom because when I started to, the police came. I'm not sure if you guys left anything important there."

"No, it's… nothing was there. Just-" Sam could feel his hand started to shake. He looked at Dean. "It's just blood."

"Hey, listen here. He's okay. You guys will be okay. We still have time. I know a friend here. He should know what to do to slow down the investigation so Dean will have time to heal before we leave this town and before the feds can sniff something here. Now I want you to go back to my room. Use my truck. Take a shower and get some rest. And here's your food. I don't want Dean bitching to me soon for not feeding you up. Besides, it's my turn to be here." Bobby said and widened his eyes when Sam started to argue. Bobby reached the food from the table, put it in Sam's hand along with a couple of keys.

Sam let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't say no. He gave a last gaze at his unconscious brother before turned back to Bobby. "I'll be back."

Bobby nodded. "I know. Don't worry. Take your time." He patted the young man's shoulder before Sam strolled out of the room reluctantly.

Bobby grasped a pamphlet from the table, sat down on Sam's seated chair before and trying to interpret all the medical terms before he gave up. His eyes rambled around the room, trying to find something interesting but failed to catch one. So he ended up stared at his friend's first born who just lay still, showed nothing except a continuous wave that beeped every second. Unconsciously he counted the rise and fall of Dean's bare chest. For a few moments he studied the young man. He even aware that one of the IV was disconnected, leaving just two of the narrow tubes attached to the arms.

But abruptly Bobby straightened his frame forward. "Dean?"

He was sure that there was a twitch from Dean's finger.

--

Sam crashed his rump on the bed tiredly. It didn't take him a lot of time to find the mentioned motel when he could see the Impala parked in front of Bobby's room after a few minutes drive from the hospital. Sam tossed the key onto the table, lying down on the mattress with both feet still on the floor. He pinched the bridge of his nose wearily before stamping his eyes on the white ceiling.

_Ten more months._ His mind clocked the deal.

_But this… Why it always him? Why not me?_

The words danced in his head. He tried to find something, anything that could answer the inquiry. But his mind was tired, he was tired, both mentally and physically. But he let the brain work for a few moments until he slumbered into a deep sleep unconsciously.

--

"_This is your fault Winchester!" the weird harsh voice echoed in his head._

Sam tossed his head to his right. His eyebrows contorted.

"_I love your blood. It gives me a new life…" again, it was the voice whispered followed by a low groaned from different person. 'I know the other voice…'_

Sweats streaked from his forehead. Sam tossed his head left and right, he frowned in his sleep. He started to breathe faster and louder. His lips mumbled something incoherent.

"_You deserve to die, Winchester!" the voice rang louder. Then it was the familiar voice again, weakly said, "You…". 'Dean?'_

"DEAN!" Sam jerked up from his sleep. He panted heavily. He gulped in nervous and his right hand was gripping his bloody shirt hard. Sam looked down and withdrew his hand quickly from the blood. Then he rubbed his sweated face shakily.

_Oh God. What was that?_

TBC

SM

**AN: Oh my God. Is that a vision? Or did I say about some new ability would be in this chapter before? But it sounds like Sam's classic vision right? Or maybe it's just some stupid nightmare. What do you think? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN1: **(In a singsong voice) This chapter was betaed by the AWESOME beta reader, the ONE AND ONLY... ANGELA (GREEN WITCH 2)!!!!! (clap!clap!clap!) I know a semi full with cookies with the brothers were not enough compared to her big help. So here an exclusive ticket for her, two weeks holiday with SAM AND DEAN! Yay! (Oh God, if only I could give her that. Hahahaha...)

**AN2: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys.And I should post this chapter on Friday but something wrong with my internet connection. I tried but this is the best I can do. So here Chapter VI. WARNING! A bit spoiler about Sam's ability in Season 3. DON't WORRY! If you watched the clips from Comic Con, it's just a 'lil thing Kripke said. Nothing more than than. Me myself, I don't consider it as a spoiler but just as a precaution.

**Summary&Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter VI**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Sam parked the big black truck in the parking lot, cut the engine before moved out, walking directly to the main entrance. The black bags under his eyes were still there, but now he dressed in a pair of clean clothes along with his brown jacket. Sam increased his paced when he saw Bobby moved back and forth in front of the sliding door, trying to contact somebody with his phone. A concerned look pinned on the old face.

"Bobby!" Sam jogged a little to get to Bobby quickly. Once the older guy saw him, all the worries on his face flew away.

"Thanks God. Where have you been? I called you for hundredth times." Bobby mouthed his mellow concern.

"What… s-something happened?"

Bobby shook his head immediately when he heard the panic in Sam's voice, blamed his stupid judgment for causing it. "No, no. He's okay. I just worried about you. When you left, I saw his finger moved but I'm not sure. So I called the doctor, I thought Dean was regaining consciousness. But he showed no respond to the test so they assumed it was just a muscle spasm. Besides they said it's too early to say something. I tried to call you, but I just reached the voice mail. I thought something happened to you. Why did you turn off the phone?"

"Sorry, Bobby. I forgot to tell you. I broke the phone after- after I called the ambulance. I don't have one right now." As Sam said, they walked into the lobby, strolling side by side to the elevator.

"You really need a new one boy."

"Yeah, I know. In the meantime, just call Dean's phone. I'll use his for a while." He paused before continued, "And I want to tell you something."

------

Bobby handed the coffee into Sam's clasp, sipping his own before leaning against the bedpost. Sam, as usual, sitting on a chair nearby, whispered his gratitude but he just held the coffee instead of drinking it. His left fingers played with Dean's sandy short hair behind the earlobe. Silence passed between them, each of them thinking about the story Sam brought back with him just now. And it was Bobby who poked the mute orb first.

"So, you really think it wasn't something supernatural? That it was really real people who did this?"

Sam sighed. "I'm afraid so. I…" His voice halted. He stopped fingering the hair, clenched his fist hard, his eyes flared with anger.

"This vision, you think, something will happen to him? Somebody wants to finish it?" Bobby said, trying to drag Sam's mind from the revenge that he knew, was started to fill the boy's head. Right now, he needed Sam to focus, not drowned in thought like that. Deep down in his heart, he was worried about the younger Winchester. After Dean brought him back with the brainsick deal, Sam was slightly different. It was like, sometimes Sam was not the same Sam he ever knew. He was _another_ person. Somebody with hidden identity.

Bobby hung the thought, waiting for a reply but he got no reaction. But at the look from Sam's face, he knew that the boy heard him and was thinking about something. So he just waited.

After a few moments, Sam looked up at the older hunter. "No, I think it's not the future. Maybe I was dreaming about the past." And something in his eyes told Bobby that the young man knew exactly about what he just said.

"What? What makes you so certain about this? Are you sure?"

Sam straightened his figure up. He put down the untouched coffee onto the table before moving his frame a little so he was facing straight to the older guy. He seemed so eager to expose the new idea. "It's just this feeling. This vision was kind of different. I could feel that it was not in the same manner. It makes sense. I don't have premonition anymore. Not after we killed the yellow eyed demon. But I still have the demon's blood in me." And the uttered fact made him flinched before continued. "What if I built a new ability? What if I can see the past?"

Bobby frowned. He didn't know what to think. Sam's vision was not something new for him but to get a freaking new ability, it was another story.

"But you said yourself Sam, the demon is dead. So what is the purpose for this new ability? It doesn't need your service anymore." Bobby said, trying to doubt whatever logic spinning in Sam's head.

"Yeah, but look at the other children. Let's say Andy. His abilities were not totally controlled by the demon, and he still built new abilities, and he used them for his own good. He was the one controlling the abilities. Maybe this is mine. Some ability that doesn't need the demon to make it work. After the demon died, I didn't hold myself back anymore. I don't hate the vision like before, because I thought it was gone. And I thought I don't have to have the feeling. But Ava once said to me, when she opened herself to whatever freak person she was going to be, the abilities just built on their own. Maybe it is the same thing happening to me now." Sam cringed. He didn't know why he was so damn aroused to prove Bobby about the assumption. It was like he was going to say how freak he was, how special he was to be the demon's _kid._ And that was just sick.

"Sam you okay?" Bobby raised his eyebrows at the change in Sam's look.

"Yeah." Sam turned to face his brother back. Slowly, he gripped Dean's hand in his, hard, not felt ashamed to show the love in front of Bobby. He pulled a shaky breath, bit his lower lip before said carefully, "Maybe, after all, I'd know what happened to him."

------

It had been four days since Dean was admitted into the hospital. He was still in a coma, never showed any new sign that the Winchester was going to regain consciousness. But the doctor kept saying that he was getting better. His lungs expanded almost into full size, his ECG showed that his heartbeat was back on track, his test didn't register any infection and they even decreased the dose of the sedative to help him out of the long _sleep_.

Sam turned from the window and leaned his back against the wall. He folded his arms around his chest. The night was late but he couldn't sleep. In the dim light, he looked at Dean. He was impatient. They kept saying the same thing. _"__He__'__s okay. Nothing to worry. Just wait for a few more days.__"_

But he was done waiting. True, he could see that they were right. Dean seemed better every single day. The nurse even put him into a blue hospital gown, hiding all the tubes and wires behind it, not like the first couple of days, when they just left his brother's bare torso exposed, slightly covered by just a blanket. But he was not used to seeing the cocky energetic Dean Winchester became so weak, eyes closed, shut off, so still on the bed. No smartass comments, no goofy grin. No, he was really not used to it.

And what worsened his days, there were no more dreams about what had happened, leaving him in dark clouds, even made him doubt his own mind for believing it was really a vision about the past or just some stupid nightmare toying with his messed head. He needed to know. He needed the ability. He needed Dean to wake up. He needed to put some revenge to somebody responsible for all these nightmares. He needed to do something for Dean. This time, it was his turn to protect his brother. But it was the first time ever he really wanted to pay all his debts to somebody who sacrificed everything for him, he just felt like a stupid loser.

Slowly he slid down the wall, holding a choke, with tears starting to wet his exhausted face. Sam closed his eyes shut, failed to bind the sobs anymore. So he just cried and cried, like a little boy.

BEEP!... BEEP!... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sam stopped weeping, he stood up abruptly. The machine was beeping louder and faster than usual. And he didn't know if he wanted to be worried or not. But after a while, he was certain, he shouldn't be worried, he should be happy because in front of him, slowly Dean's eyes fluttered open.

His brother was waking up.

"Dean?"

TBC

SM

**Sometimes I thought if this is really a DeanCentric fiction since Dean just had a small role in previous chapters. And now he's going to wake up. Yay!!!! Let see if he remembered all the things happened. (Put some wicked smile). And one more thing, there's a lot more about Sam's ability. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN1: **As usual, a lot of thanks, flowers, cookies, SAMs, DEANs, chocolates, ice creams and everything for my AWESOME beta reader, ANGELA (GREEN WITCH 2), like I said to her, YOU ARE ONE HELL OF A BETA READER! Hahahaha... And for my reviewers and readers, you guys are awesome too. I even get some funny reviews. Ahhh, you guys really make my day.

**AN2: **Okay, for this chapter, it should be a long chapter but I need to split it up in two to balance the length of each chapter. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. And here, I put a bunch of chick flick moment. I'm more like Dean, not a caring and sharing type, so I hope I wrote them right. Really, chick flick moment like this, for me, it's kind of scary. Hahahahaha...

**Summary&Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter VII**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"_Dean?"_

Sam laughed nervously, wiping his wet face with his sleeve before launched himself closer to the bed. Dean still struggled to open his eyes.

"Hey, that's it, that's it. Open your eyes, man." Sam put his right hand firmly on his brother's shoulder, silently believing that the contact might help his brother to rise back from the resembling deep sleep.

"Dean." Sam could clearly see two half opened green hazel eyes trying to follow his voice in a vague gaze. Once they were fixed on Sam's face, Sam could see the recognition in Dean's eyes and the older Winchester tried to speak. "Sa…" But he just managed to utter the audible half word before he jerked up, choking with the tube. His hands moved upward, trying to stop whatever object that was prodding his throat, leaving him gasping for life.

"No, no, Dean. Leave it there. It's just a tube." Sam barely caught his brother's hands from pulling the tube from its place. He pushed the red button behind the bed quickly. Dean's face was red from the panic and he was trying to free himself from Sam's hard grip. Sam knew if he couldn't get his brother calmed down in a few seconds, Dean might rupture his stitches. And he really didn't want that to happen since his brother had just woken up.

"Dean, it's okay. It's okay."

"What happened?" A woman's voice was heard from the door. It was a nurse who answered his call button. Sam didn't have to explain when she realized the situation. "Get Dr. Neave." She told the second nurse behind her back before she moved beside the bed.

"Talk to him. We need him to calm down." She said.

Sam looked back at his brother. Pinning Dean's left hand on the bed while the nurse tried to do the same with the other hand, Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder hard, trying to get his brother's attention. Dean's eyes were shut, but there was a single tear shed down his cheek. Sam didn't know if it was a real cry or just some reaction from the panic attacked.

"Dean, look at me. It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

"What have we got here?" Dr. Neave paced into the room along with a nurse and an attendant. The doctor passed Sam's post to get a good look at his patient.

"Can you take the machine off him?" there was desperation in his voice. Sam looked at the doctor, waiting for a reply. But he was carved from the group when an attendant took his place and a nurse he believed was the one who called the doctor pulled him backward.

"Sir, you need to wait outside."

"Please…" A plea loosed from his mouth.

"We'll see what we can do." That was the words he got from the doctor before the curtain was pulled, cut his vision from his brother. The nurse led him outside of the room to a chair. Sam breathed out a sigh and sat creakily on the seat. They were not going to tell him anything for a while so he just leaned back, connecting his head heavily to the wall. He closed his eyes and waiting with a counterfeit serenity.

------

After half an hour, Sam strolled into the room. His hands were shaking nervously and he could hear his own heart, beating quickly despite his happiness to see his brother. It was funny to have this kind of feeling since he was the one who impatiently wanted his brother to wake up.

"_We found out that he is strong enough to breathe on his own. But he still needs the chest tube. You have to make sure that he doesn't move too much. We still monitor him for any infection and the chest tube could be the cause for one. If everything's on plan, he could be moved out from the ICU into a regular room in a few more days."_

On remembering the doctor's order, he chuckled. He needed to put good hard work in mothering his brother, one thing he knew could be harder than salting and burning any dead body. But the most important thing now, he needed to know what exactly happened that night. And he promised himself, he was going to finish it, whatever it takes.

Sam looked at the still figure in front of him. He sighed. _Well maybe not right now, but I'm going to ask him soon._

Dean was lying on his bed, hand carefully wrapped around his belly. The ventilator was gone but replaced by a small cannula attached to his nose. Apart from that, every other thing was still the same as before. Sam could see a grimace formed on his brother's face for a couple of times. His closed eyes showed a little stress but at least Sam knew his brother was awake.

"Hey Dean." Sam took a seat on his regular chair. Dean opened his eyes and looked at him, still with a weak gaze.

"Hey dude." Dean cleared his throat when he could hear how raspy his voice was. "You… okay?" the roughness still there.

Sam chuckled. Thank god the nurse left the room in a dim light to let his brother have some rest, because he could feel the tears starting to pool in his eyes. His brother was back. His Dean was back. He just realized how much he missed the voice, even though it was the same voice that annoyed his days all of his life.

"I'm okay Dean. How about you?" He smiled. Dean closed his eyes again, rubbing his chest a little. He could still feel the soreness from the tube that was pulled out of his throat before. Without opening his eyes, he said slowly. "I'm… fine. You know… wait… 'til I get better. I'm gonna… kick your… ass."

Sam frowned. "For what?"

"You let them… put that alien… in me, dude." Dean said, opened his eyes and pointing at the ventilator machine at the end of the room. Sam laughed a little, waited for his brother to go on. "When they pulled it… out… I felt like… a fr'king idiot." Dean paused, he grimaced a little when he tried to take a deep breath but eagerly continued. "They taught me… how to breath… like… I'm a fool. It was hard… like a bitch… A bitch… like you."

And there was a small grin on Dean's lips.

Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. He could see relief in Dean's face, showed him how much Dean was putting his effort just to call him the nickname. Sam shook his head with a small 'huh'.

"Jerk."

But then when Dean closed his eyes again, Sam understood that his brother needed a rest. The small conversation was too much for Dean. And he should be careful because he didn't want anything bad to happen again. All of this was enough for them.

"Get some rest, Dean. I'll be here when you wake up. Maybe Bobby too."

"Bobby's here?" The mention of the older hunter's name pulled Dean back from the sleepy state.

"He's here Dean. We're here all the time."

"T's good." The words slurred out when Sam saw Dean couldn't open his eyes anymore. He took the advantage to brush down his brother's hair, more like to soothe his own feeling rather than comforting his brother into sleep. He needed to make sure that it was really Dean who slept peacefully in front of him, not somebody else in disguise.

But a slow voice under him nearly took him off guard. "Th's so chick f'ick m'ment, Sammy." Sam let out a small laugh.

"No, it's not." He whispered and smiled when there was no reply anymore.

_I'm glad you're back, big brother._

TBC

SM

**Like I said, it's BIG chick flick moment. I was blushing you know (kind of) to write this chapter. Hey, did I make it right? What do you say? REVIEW PLEASE. I hope it's not too slow because in next chapter, we'll hear what Dean want to say about that night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN1: **I got a call from Dean last night and he said "Hey SingleMinded, thanks for writing some stories about me and my brother. He kind of hates you because you write him with a lot of tears. But that's okay with me. Hahaha… And send our hugs and kisses for ANGELA (GREEN WITCH 2) for helping you as a beta reader. Err… what's beta reader anyway? And also flying kisses for reviewers and readers. Okay, see you then. Bye." Hey ANGELA, did you hear that? And guys, go grab the kisses. Never thought for great reviews in just one day. Hahahahaha….

**AN2: **I'm sorry if you find this story is so damn boring and slow with unrevealed secret. I tried, you know but I couldn't get it faster than this. So, since Dean has woken up, I hope that the pace is coming back.

**Summary&Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter VIII**

**o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, Sam woke up with a slight jump when he felt the bed where he put his head on move suddenly. He blinked his eyes for a few moments to get a clear view when he saw a big grin greeting his morning.

"Morning princess." A rough voice uttered from Dean. His brother looked better even with a small uneasiness written on his face when he tried to get a comfortable position as a nurse pushed a button at the end of the bed to lift up the bed a little, so Dean could be half sitting half lying on the bed. And Sam couldn't hold a blush on his face when the nurse giggled sheepishly before she turned to the door.

"Your brother asked me to do that. Sorry." She managed to say before she was lost from view.

"You-" Sam poked his index finger to Dean's thigh, broadening the grin on Dean's face.

"Hey, careful there. I'm… the one who sick… here."

"You should wake me up." Sam looked at his brother who just smiled and leaned back on the pillow, eyes closed. Sam pulled his gaze from his brother to look around. There was breakfast on the table before them, looked like a cup of yogurt and orange juice. Sam smirked at the sight. _Oh yeah, definitely his 'favourite'._

"Don't you want to touch them?" Sam asked even though he already knew the answer. Dean opened one of his eyes, looked at the mentioned food before leaned back to his previous position. "Nope."

As on cue, Sam stood up from the seat, reached the table's wheeled leg cautiously before pulling it closer to his brother, careful not to touch any of the tubes and wires that still held to Dean's torso. Dean at the other post was eyeing his brother's act with a frown. "What are you doing?" but there was no reply from Sam. Instead, his brother was busying himself arranging the food nearer to the edge of the table, so it was easier for Dean to eat. Satisfied with his good job, Sam just stood next to the bed, folded his arms around his chest and looked at his brother with two rose eyebrows.

"I'm not going to… eat that scrap." Dean whispered stubbornly.

"I'll feed you up if you're not." Dean looked with horror when his brother held the spoon, convinced him that he wasn't telling rubbish. Not wanting to take any risk of being fed, he sighed lazily, snatched the spoon from his brother's hand and started to feed himself.

Sam took his seat back on the chair, watching his brother carefully. Dean was moving slowly, but that was understandable since he could see, his brother was still weak and sometimes wincing in pain. But Dean would be Dean, he would never say anything. So, Sam thought it was better if he left his brother like that, as long as the older guy was happy and as long as he could cope with the pain. That would be easier for him and for Dean.

After they sat in silence for a few moments, Sam tapped his foot unceasingly on the floor. His mind was building an eager question, something that was digging a hole in his head these few days. He needed an answer to fill the hole, and it was something he could get from his brother. He needed to know what happened. So, when Dean pushed his food aside, giving a signal that he was done and relaxed his body on the bed, Sam fixed his position to get a better look at his brother.

"Dean."

"Hmm." Dean answered, without looking at his brother. His eyes were relishing the view outside. But silently, he noticed the different in Sam's tone. He thought he knew what was coming. And he was never wrong.

"What happened that night?" carefully, Sam delivered the question. It was left unrequited for a while before Dean rustling cleared his throat.

"I don't remember."

"You don't or you don't want to?" it was sharp but soft voice.

"I don't remember okay?" Dean tensed. Aware of the constricting heat, Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, hopefully his brother too. After a while, he said gently. "Dean, I need to know what happened. Who did this? You know the guy?"

Dean threw a long good look at his brother, trying to read the concern face in front of him. A few choices leaping in his head continuously, waiting to be plunked. He needed to make a right choice either to tell the truth or not. After a slight thinking, he was set with his final conclusion.

"It wasn't a person Sam. It was a spirit."

Sam stood up suddenly, pinching his lips together, he shook his head, looking at his brother with overwhelming feeling. He was angry but he also confused, and unbelievable with the answer. _Why is it so hard to tell me the truth?_

"That's cheap, Dean. I don't believe you. Tell me the truth."

"I just did!" Dean said but the high-pitched voice just sent him a little vertigo. He grimaced a little with his hand abruptly hold his ribs. He could feel hot blood rushed to his face. He gasped, trying to get the right rhythm to breath. The machine started to beep frantically.

"Oh God. Dean. Hey… hey… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, man. Just… just calm down." Sam said. He was panic, he didn't know what to do. _Stupid, Sam. You should wait._

"Something wrong here?" an old nurse showed up at the door. She walked closer to Dean. "The patient seems upset. What happened?" she sent a glare while checking the blood pressure. But Sam just looked at his brother, lost his words. After a few minutes, she managed to comfort the older Winchester back to a stable state. After writing something on the chart, she moved outside, expecting Sam to follow her.

"I… I didn't mean to…." Sam said, once they were out of the room and he really meant it.

"You hear me boy. I could report you and drop your right as a visitor but I'll give you one more chance and I don't want to hear something like this ever again. Upsetting a patient totally didn't help his healing process, it could make him worse."

Then a sudden voice could be heard from behind. "No, it's okay. I promise you this will never happened again. You have my words." Sam turned his head to face the familiar talker. It was Bobby, he hadn't been aware the older hunter was already there when he stepped into the corridor. The nurse nodded with a little grim face before she left them, stood side by side.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said as their feet stepped into the room. He looked at his brother guiltily.

"I… I'm sorry Dean." There, an apology from Sam.

"Not your fault." And then, a common reply from Dean.

Bobby sighed at the classic Winchester's-type-of-apology conversation. He nodded at the silent greeting from Dean before standing in front of the bed, facing both youngsters. Sam was with his own manner, pretending to put an interest to his dirty boots, just to avoid from looking at his brother's face. While on his right, Dean cleverly took an easier way out, leaning on the bed with closed eyes as if it wasn't enough already for these past few days.

"Okay, so what happened with both of you?" Bobby asked but when he got nothing, he knew he needed to start somewhere. "Sam?"

"He told me it was a spirit." Sam said, finally.

"It was." Dean said with a serious face.

"I never knew any spirit could stab people like this, Dean."

"Well, this one did."

"Boys." It was a final whistle from Bobby. He rubbed his forehead, thinking about the next step. He knew the younger Winchester was dead worried about his brother but the firstborn seemed to have his own game in his mind. And he thought it was better to run the game for a while since he knew, Dean Winchester would never do something without a reason, even it was a stupid selfish one.

"Okay whatever this thing is, we need to start from now. Sam, why don't you start the research, maybe it was some spirit in the motel, or whatever you guys hunted before. I'll be here with Dean. Call me if you get something."

"But…" Sam tried to say his protest but when he got a death glare from the hunter, he sighed unctuously. "Okay."

Sam dragged his legs out of the room and halted a moment at the door. He sent a short sight at his brother, who quickly pulled his gaze, avoiding his regard.

_I know he's hiding something. But why?_

TBC

SM

**ARGHHHHHHH!!!! You know what, I kind of want to tell you the main plot of this story, but then it's not going to be a story anymore, it's just going to be a summary. Hmm… I'm impatient too you know, even I'm the writer (shrugged). So, in the meantime, just let me know what you think about this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN1: **As usual, I start my notes with big THANKS to ANGELA (GREEN WITCH 2) for an amazing beta job. It's so nice to have her as my beta reader. She's fast, consistent, a lot of help with my grammar and she explained a lot to me about my mistakes. And she's a nice person too. That's a good character to be The Apprentice lol! Hahaha… Not the best note, I couldn't even open my eyes when I'm writing this but THANKS GIRL!

**AN2: **For those who are still with me, thanks for your reviews, favourites and alerts. The numbers were increasing day after day. I want to take a nap (yawning) even it's not even night yet. So damn tired today. REVIEW PLEASE!

**Summary&Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter IX**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Dean leaned his head on the pillow. He moved a little so he could get a better position. His eyes started to feel heavy since he knew the nurse had increased the drug dose after his little incident with Sam just now. But he didn't mind because the argument really left him exhausted. Dean drew his right hand weakly to rub his forehead.

He sighed. The way his brother looked at him before he left, depicted him clearly that the younger hunter knew something, something that drove a confident to resist his statement about what happened. But he didn't bother to ask the detail as he was sure it would leave him in an uncomfortable state. He needed to stick with his plan, Sam didn't have to shoulder the truth about what happened. The kid was too messed up with their other problems, burdening him with this new knowledge was just going to kill him. He knew his brother was worried about him but this was the only choice left.

Recalling that night, it was a little fuzzy but he still remembered the panic in his brother's eyes, pleading him to stay awake. As he could still remember feeling the hug tightened around his numb chest. And he kind of heard the sorrow cry, asking him to stay, not leaving him alone. That was the last thing he could remember before the life was drained out of him. He felt so sorry that he couldn't do anything to stop it. And after guiltily leaving his brother in such nightmare, how could he tote up the load to be carried in the anguished head.

"Dean, you all right?"

"Huh?" Bobby's voice pulled him from the thought. "Um… yeah. I'm good."

Dean drove his hand back onto his flat stomach but fortuitously hit the tube that jabbed out of his chest. "Damn!" He gritted his teethes, closed his eyes shut to bear the pain. He must be too immune to the drug after days sucking the medicine as it didn't help him anymore.

"You okay." Bobby looked at the young man with concern.

"Just gimme… ." Dean just managed to signal the word with his index finger.

After a few minutes, the colour was back to the Winchester's face. "You know Bobby, I think you should bribe… the doc to pull this thing… out of me. It's freaking… annoying." Bobby chuckled at the remark. Instead of replying at the comment, he just put it aside because he had another important thing to say. Bobby ducked a little from his seat, elbowing both his knees to get a closer look at the boy in front of him.

"Actually, I want to tell you something. It's about Sam."

Dean looked at the older guy, curious. "What is it?"

"Well, not really about Sam, but about you too." Bobby paused for a while before continued. "When you were out in a coma, Sam had this dream. He believed it was a vision."

"But he doesn't have… visions anymore. Not since…" Dean didn't finish his words when Bobby shrugged, telling him that he too had no idea about how it was possible. Dean looked down at his hand, thinking something for a while before saying calmly. "So, you said it's about me too. Did he… have a vision about me? He saw… something will happen to me?"

"Not something will happen, but something that happened to you."

Dean landed a suspicious gaze with a frown to the old friend. "What are you saying?"

"He said it was different. I don't really understand but he was convinced about that."

"What did he see? He… told you?" the words uttered carefully.

Bobby took a deep breath. He looked attentively to the Winchester. The way he acted now and when he argued with his younger brother a few moments ago positively told him something. The young man was nervous. He was in a defensive mode. There was something hidden safely in that thick head. _But what is it? What really happened that was so damn secret about it?_

"He didn't see anything but he said he just heard two voices. The first voice said something like 'you deserve to die' and 'it's your fault'. And the voice talked to a Winchester because he said the name. And I believe it was you because Sam told me that the second voice… it was yours."

Dean paled.

------

Sam stepped slowly into the room. At first he was so anxious to be here since he could remember clearly what had happened that night. With Dean bleeding and almost dying on his lap, it was not a memory that was easy to erase. But he successfully brushed off the picture from his head. He needed to do this. After talking for a few minutes with the motel owner, he was fairly certain that there was nothing here. No story matched their work. But he needed to be sure. If Dean said it was a spirit, then fine. He would do the research even he knew his brother was lying.

The room was clean, no blood, no yellow tape, not even a clue it was once a crime scene. It was neat and tidy, ready to be used by any new customers. Sam turned on the EMF, sweeping the device over the air a few times. As expected, he got nothing. He moved closer to the wall and brushed the EMF closer to the green structure with a wangle hope to interfere with any supernatural forces. Still, he got nothing.

"This is ridiculous." He whispered to himself. He didn't buy a bit about what his brother had claimed, so why did he need to put some effort doing something he knew has nothing in return. Sam sighed. Turned off the EMF and pushed the homemade device into his pocket, he strolled around the room, trying to find anything that could be a hint. Anything that could help him find the bastard.

After a while, he collapsed idly on the bed. He gave up. There was nothing here. Sam rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He was tired. For a few days he waited for the moment his brother would wake up. When he did, he was happy, he admitted that, more than anything. But at the same time he was disappointed. He really wanted to know what happened. After the first vision, he tried to sleep, praying that each time he could see something but no more vision. His hope was gone, until the day Dean woke up. But at the end, what he got? Nothing. Just a lie.

Sam looked down at the bed. It was the same bed he left his brother that night. If only the bed could talk. _Huh, funny Sam._ Slowly he touched the mattress, brushed it a little. He smirked. _What am I doing?_ He patted the bed, wanting to push himself up when suddenly as his fingers touching the pillow, he gasped. His vision wrapped up with a white bright light.

------

_The room was dark. It was so quiet except a clunk sounded from the heater. The window was open. A dark figure stepped slowly to the still young man on the bed, huffing and puffing as he just finished a run. There was a sharp knife gripped firmly in the leather gloved hand, shining by a flash light from the traffic outside. He moved closer to the bed. He eyed the bottle of aspirin on the table. A wicked smile formed tardily from his lips. _

_Dean opened his eyes abruptly when he felt a sharp cold object on his throat. He wanted to reach his blade under the pillow but he was too late, the dark figure with black jacket and a mask pinned his hand hard on the bed. He managed to push the intruder before trying to get up from the bed. His throbbing head slowed him down. The man swung the knife to his throat, made him crashed back on the bed, trying to avoid the flying slice. _

"_Agh!__"__ Dean cried in pain when the knife got it__'__s way on his forehead, which he believed cut over his already stitched gash. A hot blood ran down slowly over his right eye. The man gripped his shirt with both hands, pinned his back hard against the mattress._

"_Slow enough huh? Tonight is a wrong night for drug, Winchester.__"__ After finishing his words, the black masked man pulled the young man up and throwing the boy hard to the headboard. The back of Dean__'__s head connected to the edge of the wood with a thud, made him groan. His eyes were blurry, worsened by the pounding in his head._

"_Who… are you?__"__ Dean asked but the question was replied with a fist hitting his stomach hard. He ducked, trying to slow the pain but the strong hands pushed him still against the board. Dean breathed hard. He was so unlucky when his body was not in the best shape after the hunt. He knew he was not going to be able to get away from this guy. This stranger was so strong._

"_Who are you?__"__ again, he tried to asked the masked man. In the dark night, he could see the hatred in the eyes that bored into him. But for the second time, the fist was connecting his sternum, hard, sent him coughing fit. __"__What… do you want?__"__ still regaining his strength back, he threw another question._

_And this time he got his answer. The man pulled him up with a grip on his shirt, nearly choking him in the course of action. Dizziness attacked him quickly with the sudden move. He tried to get away but his body refused to comply. He didn't have the energy anymore._

_Then the man voiced in his ears, cold. __"__Tonight you are going to die because… this is your fault, Winchester.__"_

------

Sam inhaled a gasp, breathing fast as he blinked his eyes a few times, trying to shake his head from the vision. He withdrew his hand swiftly from the pillow, looking at his shaking palm. He wanted to vomit.

"Oh God…"

TBC

SM

**Oh, one more ability? Hmm… Nope. They're the same, read carefully. One more short note, REVIEW PLEASE! ****And I'm expecting some reviews when I wake up :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN1: **Woooohoooo... It's Sam's turn to call me. I never thought he will since he kind of hate me. He said "Hey, you SingleMinded right. I'm calling you but I'm not going to talk with you :( I'm mad at you cause you hurt my brother :) and how dare you let me cried a lot. I don't even have that amount of tears :P But I wanna say thank you and big hug for Angela because I know she love me, she wouldn't let me cried like you did to me, right Angela? Just for her not you okay (????) You should appreciate her job betaing your story." Okay, whatever Sam. Hahahaha... I love what I did to you. And big thanks to readers and all the reviews. Means a lot to me.

**AN2: **I'm nervous about this chapter. Hope I didn't lost your interest. And for my God's Will readers, I don't abandon that story but just let me kick this out from my head first all right:) Please review.

**Summary&Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter X**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"_Oh God…"_

Sam propelled himself into the bathroom, throwing all the content in his stomach into the toilet bowl, which was not much. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate something real. One thing he could think of was coffee, and coffee, and coffee. Breathing exhaustedly, Sam pushed himself from the crapper, leaning his back heavily against the tub.

Sam rubbed his temples, trying to ease the intensity that gripped hard in his head. After a few minutes, he managed to calm himself down. His eyes started to look around. It was the same place he found his brother that night. And when he noticed that his left hand palmed the floor hardly to support his weight, Sam quickly withdrew it, brought both his shaky hands closer to his chest. After all that happened, the bathroom was the last place he wanted to recall about that night. He was not ready to see the picture again.

Sam cringed as he looked down at his palms. Think back clearly about his first vision, he could remember now. When he woke up from the dream, his hand was gripping his shirt, which was stained with blood, Dean's blood. That was the way everything went on. The vision, he was not dreaming about the past, but it was a flash he got from touching something related to what happened in the past. He was like some real psychic. _That's freak. Maybe there was too much demon's blood in me._

Sam inhaled a long shaky breath before pushed himself up slowly. If he was destined to be some shining freak, he would accept that, the demon was dead anyway, but as long as he could use the ability for something good for him, or at least good enough to help him find out about what happened to his brother. Sam sighed. _No, not what happened_. After what he saw just now, he was no longer eager to know about that night. The only thing left in his head was finding whoever son of a bitch that did this to his brother. If he had the other way to find that man without rewinding the scene in his head, he would do anything for that. But now he had no choice. The visions were the only way he could think of, the only card he had, like it or not.

The first vision, it just came out as some voice. But the second vision just now also didn't help much. He couldn't see the face. All things he saw were a masked dark figure with knife, black glove and jacket. That was totally unworthy. It could be anybody.

Sam stepped back into the room. He needed to work fast. He needed to find that man fast. This guy could be some twisted man who really wanted to put some revenge to his brother, who really needed his brother swept out of this world forever. And he could be back anytime. Sam flinched at the thought.

_I'm not going to let that happen._

He examined the room carefully before leading his way to the corner. He started to touch the green wall while moving slowly around the room. After a while, he got nothing. His hand met the lamp, the desk, the chair even the floor but still, nothing crossed into his eyes.

"Shit!" He kicked the small chair, the last thing he touched, sending it backward, thumped onto the wall. He hated this. He always got nothing when he needed something. But a couple of voices halted him on his spot. Somebody was out there. When he heard a bunch of keys clinking as somebody tried to open the door, he moved quickly and climbed out of the window. As he glued himself against the wall, he managed to peep into the room. There were a couple of middle age guys dwelling into the room with two big duffle bags.

_Oh man, no. That will screw things up._

The room just rented.

------

"Excuse me." The harsh voice pulled her gaze up from the patient file. A six foot framed man wearing a baseball cap, big sunglasses, a black leather jacket along with sturdy twilled green pants smiled at her. He was holding a bucket of small flowers with a nice red ribbon and an envelope of a greeting card.

"May I help you sir?"

"Nurse…" he bent down to looked at her name tag. "…Amy." Again the smile plastered on his face.

"Yes?"

"I'm visiting my friend here but I found out he's placed in the ICU. I just asked his brother about him and he's kind of uneasy to let me see his brother. You know, since he just woke up. Maybe some other time. Just, would you mind giving these flowers to him? He's in room A225 over there." He raised the flowers onto the desk into her view.

Amy smiled back at the mid forties man. So this was the friend of the cute poor guy who sent quite a talk among the nurses. Maybe this was her chance to see the handsome young man because unluckily, she was not assigned on ICU's duty. But flowers were not allowed in ICU.

"I'm so sorry sir. We can't let flowers into the ICU. It's to prevent infection to patients except if it was wrapped but I'm sure we don't do that to flowers. Maybe you should wait until he is transferred to a regular room. You can see him by yourself." She said sweetly but a little disappointed.

"Actually, I'm leaving town today. Why don't you just give him the card? I just wanna make sure he knows that I'm here. You can keep the flowers if you want."

Amy looked at the enveloped card, thinking for a moment before nodding.

"All right. But I'm giving the flowers later, maybe to his family." Thanking her, the man walked to the elevator, seeming a little rushed.

Not bothering to look at the guy anymore, Amy put the bucket aside, removed the card from the flowers and made her move to Mr. Singer's room.

------

Dean pulled his blanket higher, careful not to touch the chest tube again. It had been two hours since Sam left the room. He was alone now. Bobby was there before but he managed to shoo the old hunter for lunch or something. A little while ago, Dr. Neave came to look at him, asking a few questions, checking the bandages and let his nurse change the IV bag. He didn't know what kind of drug they gave him this time but it sent him a little groggy, heaving his eyes more than before. But he was pleased with the sensation since he was kind of tired.

Waiting for his eyes to fully close, he took the slight time looking around the room. They said it was an ICU, must be quite some bill to pay for a single ICU like that. And the food was not too bad either. The doctors, the nurses even the old lady who always took care of him on his waking days, all of them did an excellent job. A lot better than any hospital he ever went. _Maybe it was a private hospital. Poor Bobby. The only time we use his insurance is the only time we used a first class hospital._

Dean smirked.

"Good afternoon Mr. Singer. Sorry to bother your rest time."

"Huh?" he looked at the small voice owner. A brunette nurse waved a smile from the door, moving closer to his lying state. _Ah, finally a hot young nurse. She looks like… Carmen? Shit, must be drug._ But Dean sent his high voltage smile anyway.

"There was a friend of yours sent you flowers but we couldn't let him. They are on the nurse's desk. But he wanted to let you know that he was here. Here, his card." The blue enveloped card changed hands. Amy looked at the guy before him. Now she knew why everybody kept talking about this man and his brother. He was cute even in his state now. He even looked good than the bad shape she heard before. She sent another smile which was gently replied with beautiful green eyes smiling back at her. _Or is it hazel?_

Dean looked down at the card. _A friend? We didn't know anybody here. Or maybe it was her, so shy because I'm too hot._ He grinned hazily. When he looked back up, the nurse was already half her way to the door.

"Wait, erm… by the way… just call me Dean." He said, trying his best to sound coherent, not slurred out because of the stupid drug. He was half expected her to say her name but instead he got a frowned.

"I thought your name was Joshua."

_Oh shit! Damn drug! Careful Dean, careful._

He was lucky when she didn't pay attention to his Oh-my-God-I-got-caught face because she was looking at his health chart that hung at the end of his bed. He was trying to voice a good reason for his previous statement when she finally smiled and said, "Oh, must be your middle name. Joshua Dean Singer, right?"

Dean hesitated, processing the words before nodded quickly. The petite nurse came back closer to him, fixed his blanket a little more and said, "All right Dean. You should be rest, not flirting around with nurses." Then she walked away with a smile on her lips.

Dean grinned as he looked down to the card in his hand. He unfolded the envelope and pulled out the blue greeting card. His sleepy eyes were trying to form the red letters and words on the thick paper which were not to long. By the time he managed to do that, his face paled for the second time that day.

_I thought you were already dead, Winchester._

TBC

SM

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Okay enough. I know I'm bad. But just review. Tell me how bad I am :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN1: **It's premiere tonight and I hope you guys from US help us getting a better rating for this. I dedicated this premiere episode (Hahahaha... just pretend that I'm the one who create the show) for my beta reader Green Witch 2 who always help me a lot, kindly use her time to correct my buckets of errors as usual. She said she's not going to watch it tonight because she's not from US but still, this episode is for her. Have your nice moment with our boys, doesn't matter when is that going to be.

**AN2: **There's a little HurtSam in this chapter but don't worry, I'm not going to change from DeanCentric to SamCentric even I love them both. Hahahah... So enjoy this chapter as long as the premiere party! REVIEW PLEASE!

**Summary&Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter XI**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Sam locked the Impala before jogging a little to the hospital entrance. He held the old newspaper lower above the head to shield himself from the light raindrops. He was halted for a few times when the wind flew the leaves falling from the tree, hitting his face on their way down. He cursed himself for choosing the far place to park the car but it was better that way since it was the only secure place he could find for the Impala from the risk of being hit by anything. The weather was not too good. Besides he didn't want his brother whining the whole day and worried about the _damn _car rather than his own health.

The hospital entrance was still quite far from him. He increased his pace when the wind grew stronger, bringing along the light rain, made them feel like heavy drops even when they were not.

THUD!

He nearly fell backwards when suddenly he bumped into something, no, not something, someone. He blinked a few times trying to get a closer look at the man in front of him, who also fighting his balance. The wind was getting heavy, made him squint his eyes a little more, worsening his view.

"Sorry." The grudge voice uttered from the capped man who held his face down, ready to move away.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, at the same time he dragged his left foot backward, trying to get a little space from the man when his boot accidentally tipped his jeans, making him tumble over. On reflex, he drew both hands forward, gripping the man's arms hard, welcoming the supports to steady himself. But when he tried to express his thanks, suddenly the white bright light flashed back into his eyes.

------

_Heavy breathing could be heard all over the room. A strong hand gripped the upper shirt, dragging the limp form over the wet bathroom floor before opening his clutched fingers, dropping the young man with a heavy thud. The dark figure moved inside the tub, pulling the tab and waiting for the water to rise._

_The floor around the young man started to turn red, the same colour as the long track painted over the bathroom floor. His chest rose and fell in a non-rhythmic movement. His black shirt was wet from the blood. One of the hands still held onto his chest, close to a couple of stab wounds, hoping to ease the pain a little but couldn't._

_Dean inhaled a deep breath, shutting his eyes in pain as the result. His skin was deathly pale, becoming more bluish each second. The cut on his forehead never stopped bleeding, the throbbing in his head kept hitting his skull, not even once wanting to help him lessen the suffering. But the thing that dragged his mind most was the pain from the wounds. His chest was itching, and hurt, and heavy, and tight. It became more difficult to breath. He could feel his own blood filling his left lung. Each time he tried to draw some air, it was like a hundred sharp knives slicing his open flesh._

_Dean closed his eyes, praying for something, something that could take his mind away from all this pain. Blackness started to pull him into their land when he felt two big strong hands grip his shirt, yanking him from the floor into the bath tub. He landed on his back, knocking his head a few times against the hard surface. The water splashed, wetting his face, extracting his mind from unconsciousness. He wanted to open his eyes but the water washed them shut. He tried to breath, gasping, his lungs screaming for air but his effort left him choked with the amount of water flushed down into his throat._

_Dean attempted to struggle, using all his last strength to push the hard grips on his shirt that pinned his body down beneath the water. But the grips became harder and his fight became weaker and weaker. After a few seconds, blackness was calling his name once more. He was ready to accept the comfort when the man jerked him up above the water level, sending him gasping for the fresh air._

_The move zapped him some small new energy. Dean managed to bring his left hand to grasp the man's black jacket, but for sure, it was not enough. The guy just laughed at his slow try. From the shirt, the man brought his left snake tattooed hand to Dean's neck, strangling his opponent by squeezing the neck harder, keeping the young man from breathing._

_One last attempt, Dean tried to get loose from the attack but he failed. He heaved a little harder for oxygen. His lips started to turn blue but he didn't want to give up yet. He was not going to let this guy win, or feel any satisfaction from his action._

_But his body didn't understand. He wanted to fight harder, telling his mind to never stop. But he couldn't fight the rule. He didn't have the power. Good guy would never always win. Bad guy would never always lose._

"_I'm sure your death will pay everything. Good bye, Winchester." The voice whispered in his ears._

_Dean closed his eyes. _

_He lost the battle._

'_I'm sorry Sammy. I'm sorry…' His mind spoke before his body collapsed into the red water._

------

"Gahh!" Sam gasped, blinking his eyes a few times. Nausea started to tickle his throat but he managed to hold up. He knew the vision was just for a few seconds but he downloaded quite a length of what had happened. He just saw everything happened in the bathroom that night. _Why here? _Then he remembered the guy. Their arms still locked. His pair eyes immediately stamped to the tattoo on the guy's left hand.

It was a snake. A flared black snake, the same tattoo like his vision.

Rage started to fuel his ears. His eyes widened in realization. Standing before him in black jacket, with baseball cap and sunglasses was the guy that he tried to find all this time, the same person who tried to finish the man he loved the most, the only man he called brother. It was this man who did that.

Sam grabbed the guy's collar, moved his face closer to the other face, breathing faster to control his anger. "You…" He didn't know what to say so Sam just stared at the man. His face was red and his nose flared. But even underneath the sunglasses, Sam could feel vengeance and hatred fired through the glare behind the thick black surface.

And beyond his awareness, a fist flying to his jaw, followed by a hard kick on his chest, sending him falling down on the asphalt. The man tried to run but Sam successfully grabbed his lower jacket, halting him for a stop. But the man was fast, really fast. His fingers aim his left pocket, unfastening a small knife in a flick second before shoving the sharp material to his opponent.

"Aahhh!" Sam moaned, quickly withdrew his hand when the knife met his left arm, tore open his jacket and shirt's sleeve. The instinctive response cleverly taken by the guy as a chance to leave.

The cut started to draw blood but not bothering to waste anymore time, Sam pushed himself up, running after the same way until he was stopped on a corner by confusion. He circled his frame to his right and left, but there was no lead that the guy had ever even been there.

"Shit. Shit! Shit!!!" he yelled, as his foot kicking the air. _Son of a bitch! If only I could catch him…_

He gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself down. The rain started to turn a little heavier than before, accompanied by the hard blow from the wind, enough to send a shiver down his body. _I'll kill him. I'll kill him if I ever see him once again. Dean would…_

"Dean." Something hit his mind. His face paled. They bumped at the hospital. If the man had been in the hospital, then maybe he went there for his brother. _Oh God. No… no… Dean… Please be okay. Please be okay._

Sam dragged himself back into the hospital, brushing off some gasps at seeing his bleeding arm. He ran faster, couldn't think of anything, even nearly stumbled over a few people on his way to his brother's room. He passed the nurse's desk when they realized his state and the way he went to. "Sir, sir! You can't go there! You're bleeding! It's ICU!" A nurse shouted at him as he ignored her.

The closer he was to the room, the faster his heart pacing in his chest.

"Dean!" he cried, gripping his hand hard on the door frame.

"Sam?" Bobby turned around from the sleeping form on the bed to the voice at the door.

Sam tried his best to hold his tears from falling down. There was his brother, sleeping peacefully, surrounded by beeping sounds that caught his ears in steady rhythm. And maybe it was the best sound he ever heard. Sam tried to move closer to his brother when a small hand grabbed his upper arm, stopping him from getting into the room.

"Mr. Singer. You're bleeding. You can cause an infection to the patient." The nurse said. Sam looked at her, starting to process the logic.

"Sam, what happened? Are you okay? You're bleeding." Bobby voiced his concern in whisper, not wanting to bother the sleeping Winchester.

"He… he's okay? Nothing happened right?" his voice was shaking. As he said, he moved backward, standing further more from the room but from where he could still see his brother.

"He's okay Sam. He just fell asleep, couple of minutes on top. Why? What happened?"

Sam eyed the nurse who nodded, understanding the sign. "I'll be back." She said before leaving the _family_.

"I just found him, the guy who did this. He was here before. We bumped at the car park." Bobby looked at the Winchester in shock. Guilt rushing into him.

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry. Dean managed to get me to leave for lunch. I thought it was okay since Dr. Neave was with him. But when I was back, there was nothing unusual about him. And he fell asleep a few minutes after that."

Sam sighed and mumbled. "Of course there's nothing unusual, Bobby. Like you don't know him."

Sam bit his lower lip. His eyes fixed into the room on the still figure. He didn't know what to think right now, but one thing for sure, he was going to kill the bastard, for whatever reason this thing happened in first place. _I promise, Dean._

TBC

SM

**How was that? Did you enjoy it. I kind of sick of this hospital. But you need to be patient. Maybe in Chapter 16, I'll get our Dean out from the hospital. But that's not the epilogue. Just wait and see where this thing is going to be. For now, please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN1: **I feel soooo great this week. First, of course Supernatural season premiere, it was awesome! Then my fav team, Manchester United win 4-0 and finally today Kimi Raikkonen win his fifth race this season. YAY! (jumping jumping like Tacpebs always did :D). And the next Supernatural episode sounds good too.

**AN2:** I know I told my beta Green Witch 2 so many times that I'm so glad to have her as my beta because she's really great. But one more thing I found about her is I think she's more into Sam than Dean. I dunno if I'm right but I think so. And to have her to beta a DeanCentric story, that is awesome, right? And for my readers, who still read this story, thanks a lot. Love you all.

**Summary&Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1. All mistakes are mine.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter XII**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Dean moved to the bed slowly, brushing off some little help his brother offered. He pushed himself up before leaning carefully on the pillow with a sigh. The little move drained his energy faster than he thought. But at least he was free now. Well, not really free but he was no longer in the damn ICU. The regular room was a lot better than the room that full with machines and noisy with the beeping sounds. And something he welcomed the most was no more tube sticking out from his chest. He could walk even it was slow, he could breathe by his own and he could talk longer than before without pausing or feeling dizzy with short breath.

Dean looked at the nurse, _another old one, _who was busy setting the dose for his new IV and made sure everything was fine in his new room before she left. Sam at the other corner, struggled to pull the curtain that stuck at the hanger, exposing some of the view that was dark since it was already 7pm.

Yesterday, he just slept all day. It was sending a freaking headache but he had no choice. He didn't want to think about that guy for a while. He managed to ask the nurse to keep the flowers and the card as a secret, which got him a questioning frown from the girl. She must thought that he was weird, or something. But screw her, he had a more important task to do. But what made him confused, everytime he opened his eyes, he was attacked with a bunch of questions about the guy especially from his brother. He didn't know how they knew about that and he didn't want to ask. So, what he did, he closed his eyes back, slumbering into some deep sleep, along with all the answers. When he woke up this morning, there were no more questions. He thought that maybe they just gave up.

Dean sighed. Until this time, he managed to dodge all the questions. But for how long the secret would stay a secret, he didn't know.

And what tore up his confidence about his _secret_ was the freaking cops. Dean didn't know what to say when he found out that his brother told them the truth about what happened. He wondered what was going on in the genius head of the giant kid. Okay, he did understand that his brother was really messed up when he did the storytelling but, so damn details? What if it was really a spirit or something supernatural did this to him? With all the details, he was caught up in the middle.

So, when the police showed up in his room right after he woke up this morning, he thought maybe he better do something. With a huge fake innocent face, he told them that he didn't remember anything about that night. That he was too much drugged away after some bad accident on a lamb hunt. The only thing he remembered was when he woke up in a hospital bed a few days later. And he was lucky because they bought the lie. _Yeah, stupid cops._

Dean heaved another long sigh while trying to push himself higher so he could grab the cup on the table. He clenched his jaw on the little pain at his ribs. But before he could barely touch the cup, another hand clasped it first and filled the water from the container in.

"Would you just ask?" Sam said as he handed the blue cup to his brother.

Dean looked at the grim face and shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh, somehow regretting his question because he was already expecting a stubborn response.

Dean was about to take the cup when he saw some stitches displayed behind his brother long sleeve. He frowned. _I didn't notice that before._ Snatching the cup from his brother, he grabbed Sam's arm with another hand abruptly. "Where did you get this?" his questioning voice pressed a little.

Sam gasped at the sudden action but relaxed when he notice the concern in his brother's tone.

"It's nothing Dean. Just a small cut. I'm fine."

"Where, did you get this?" Again, the question repeated but a little irritated this time. Sam opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but nothing uttered from the lips. "It doesn't seem like a small cut. Answer me." Dean asked with another frown.

That was when Sam caught a glimpse in his brother's eyes. It was the same sight he got since he started to remember things. A sight that reminded him about how much this person in front of him was important to him because the eyes said everything. 'I'm concerned.' 'I care.' 'I'm worried.' 'I love you.' Sam looked at the unshaved face in front of him. _Maybe if I tell him, he will tell me everything._

"All right Dean," Sam said, drawing his arm slowly from his brother's grip and pulled the chair closer to him before he sat down on the furniture. Once he was sat, he looked up nervously, fixing his eyes right into the elder's. "But I need to tell you something."

There was no response from the older Winchester but Sam knew his brother was waiting for him, for whatever story he would come up with.

He took a deep breath before started. "I have this vision. It's about you." Dean nodded at the first line. "Bobby already told me that."

"Yes, but that's not everything. Maybe he told you about my dream but I didn't tell him about the other visions. I saw what happened to you, Dean." Sam paused, searching for some reaction from the face in front of him. But either Dean didn't feel anything or he was such a freaking good actor, there was none. Dean just looked at him, waiting patiently for him to continue, so he did.

"In my first dream, I just heard voices but now I could see the scene, everything that happened. And it's not working like a dream as before, it's… it's happening if I touch something related to what happened, like I was downloading a memory. At first I thought it was some random visions, but I believe I can control this, maybe with some concentration or something, not tried that yet. And when I went to the motel, I touched the pillow and I saw what happened, Dean. And I'm so sure it wasn't a spirit." The long emitted words changed the older Winchester's face. Sam could see that his brother was uneasy about the news. _He's nervous._

Dean cleared his throat. "So, you heard everything?"

"No, just maybe half of them." Sam answered honestly but with a frown. _He asked me if I heard everything, not saw everything._

"Dean." He paused. "Just tell me about this guy. There's no point for you to keep lying about this. I already met him." And that got an alarm from his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"I bumped into this guy on my way here. I accidentally touched his arms and then I got this flash. He's the guy. I saw him when…" Sam cringed, remembering the picture. "I saw him when he tried to drown you." Sam whispered, inhaling a long deep breath as he tried to control his emotion.

Dean could see the glassy eyes, feeling a slightly guilty for that. But his brother gathered himself faster and carried on. "I'm positive. He's the same guy. So, I tried to catch him but he ran away."

Suddenly Dean could feel his anger boiling in him. "He did this to you? He hurt you."

Sam sighed. "Dean, it's nothing. I'm the one who worried here. You don't have to fight alone. Just tell me about this guy. We can face him together."

Dean looked into his brother's eyes, thinking for a while before whispering. "He's just someone from my past."

"Who is he Dean?"

But Dean just shifted his gaze from his brother, looking at nothing but into the dark outside the window, left the boy with his hanging question. His jaw clenched, his fist tightly clutched. He was angry but at the same time, he was afraid. That guy just got to his brother and he could do anything even killing his brother if he wanted. And he didn't want that to happen. _I need to protect Sammy. I must._ Silently, he promised himself the only swear he ever knew.

Sam realized that he failed to get his answer when Dean threw his gaze out of the window, away from him. And he knew the face. His brother just shut himself off from everything. He could try more but he knew he would just waste his time. So he let him. If he wanted to keep the secret, that was fine with him. Because now he just got something new.

"_So, you heard everything?"_

Unconsciously, Dean just told him the way to get to the secret. He didn't need to see what happened. Maybe he didn't even have to see that guy's face. The only thing he needed right now was revealing out what was the thing he needed to hear. And it was something within of what his vision already told him. He missed something in between. And he was going to get it.

TBC

SM

**Okay I know this is not my best chapter. I'm sorry. I admit that. But I promise you there's gonna be a hint about the secret in next chapter. I'm losing reviews now and I'm afraid I'm gonna lose readers as well. This is a slow story but it's not as long as it sounds. Please be patient and REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN1: **Did you guys watch the 302 episode? WOW! It's on my fave list just a few minutes it started. AWESOME Kripke! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! And for my beta reader, Green Witch 2, that appreciation is for you too. I love your job just like I love Kripke's! You should know that you deserve the comparison even they were different jobs. But they're all for the sake of Supernatural right! (steal a bucket of my mom's new cookies for you) :)

**AN2: **Thanks a lot for the reviews. Glad I still have readers :) And I'm sorry for the long hiatus. I'm a little busy with life now. I'm still writing Chapter 14 (Angela I think I told you Chapter 15 but that's a mistake) but I hope I can get it done faster and update the next chapter faster! Just review here first guys!

**Summary&Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter XIII**

**o0o0o0o0o**

The man tried to open the door a few times, just to make sure that the room was locked, once satisfied he joined the other guy. They walked straight to the end of the block and vanished behind the corner.

At the end of the alley, Sam waited a few more seconds, keeping his eyes on the corner before getting out of the Impala. It was still early in the morning. So he assumed the men were going to get their breakfast. It meant he only had a little time to do his job. Sam walked slowly to the back of the motel's block. He needed to crouch a few times when he passed the other room's windows before he reached the intended room. He pressed his rear against the wall, taking a quick glance into the room before taking out his pocket knife. He threw his last inspection around. When he was sure that nobody could see him, he opened the window swiftly. In a few seconds, he was already stood up inside the room.

The area was a little messy but nothing changed. He needed to see something in between. That was what he was going to do now. Sam looked at the bed. Thinking logically, it was the first place in sequence. And he already saw what happened there but from what he heard, there was nothing important. The vision he got from the guy a couple days ago was from the bathroom. And it was the place where he found his brother that night, so clearly, it was the last place. The only part he didn't see yet was exactly the scene between both visions. But that meant, it could be anywhere in the room. Sam sighed. He didn't have that much time. The men would come back anytime.

Sam took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a while, clearing his mind, trying to remember what he saw that night. The window was opened. His duffel bag was half unzipped on the floor. The blood was everywhere. The room was a mess. Everything mixed up.

Sam snapped his eyes open. He shook his head. This was hard. The room was not in the same condition. He touched the window for a few times before and he didn't expect to hear something there. It must be just the bastard's way out. And his duffel bag was not with him now. Besides he didn't think it was much to get from the thing. The only card left was the blood.

Sam moved to the middle of the room. He remembered some blood spattered on the floor but he was not sure about the exact position. He remembered running into the bathroom. There was a track of blood linking to the bathroom floor. It must be something there.

Sam stood in front of the bathroom door before getting down on his left knee. He touched the floor slowly. Nothing flashed into his eyes. But he held his breath, closing his eyes, trying to catch the concentration. His mind was playing his brother's face, hoping for the trick to do it.

_The big tattooed hand was gripped to the upper shirt of the limp form, dragging him into the bathroom… _before the blackness took over.

Sam sighed. The vision just stopped there and it was almost the same like he saw from the bathroom. _No. There must be something else._

Sam pushed himself up. He was not doing this the right way. The bloods track just some motion, it was not going to be a conversation. Then he remembered something. There was also blood printed on the wall. But he also remembered touching the wall, the first time he tried to get the vision from this room, and he got nothing.

_Maybe some concentration will do it._

Sam moved closer to the green wall, swept his palm to the hard surface slowly. As he moved forward, he dragged his hand along the wall, touching every inch that he could, covering as much as he might well.

"_This is…"_

Sam stopped. Something sparkled in his eyes. Slowly he turned his frame to his right, facing the wall completely. He dragged his hand back to the previous surface that he touched, little by little. He closed his eyes, focusing on what he just heard before, trying to remember the voice.

_The strong hand pulled the knife up, pinning his victim on the wall. A smile formed on his face evilly. But his eyes were full of hatred._

_Dean was breathing hard, his face contorted in pain, his head shook in deniable. "No."_

"_This is my revenge Winchester." He gripped his knife hard before thrust it abruptly into the young man side. "Unghh…" Dean groaned. Pain was written all over his face but Dean still had some energy to move fast. His shaking hand holding his opponent's wrist from lunging the knife deeper into his side and at the same time, trying to pull it out._

"_That… was for my niece." The guy yanked his gloved hand from the young man's grip, leaving the Winchester moaning when the sharp tool sliced his open wound on its way out. Even if the room was dark, he grinned wickedly as he could see the blood draining out from the face in front of him in a split second. When he felt that the young hunter started to buckle over, he pushed his hold harder, trapping the form against the wall from collapsing on the floor._

_He drew the knife backward, ready for a second attack. "And this… is for my brother, S-"_

"Huh?" Sam gasped. He lost his focus. They were back. The renters were back and he needed to get out of there fast. Moving silently but as fast as he could, Sam climbed the window with one last glance into the room, making sure that he didn't leave something suspicious behind. The door was opened at the same time he managed to close the window.

Leaning against the wooden surface, Sam puffed, wiping his face with his left hand as he tried to calm himself down. That was really close to get caught. He shook his head as he gathered himself up. Dragging his legs from the building, he jogged a little to the waiting black car. He needed to get back in there but he needed to be more careful the next time.

------

Sam parked the car at the same spot as he was earlier this morning. His hair still damp from the quick shower he had, wetting the collar of the brown jacket a little. After a few hours waiting for nothing at the same place he was now before, he thought maybe it was good if he went back to their motel room for a while. He didn't really have time or in the mood to get a shower, but he told Bobby that he was going to clean up, not getting back to mess up his _visioned_ head at this place again. And as long as he could remember, this was just the third time he was having some shower since his brother claimed the hospital's room as their main base days before.

Thinking about Dean, he couldn't deny his own will, itching to go back to the hospital. Before he left the hospital this morning, his brother didn't look so good. He seemed a little more tired and pale than the day before. But the smart mouth always managed to get away from any concern showed by him or Bobby. Telling them that he was fine and his little brother was just a wussy. Even Bobby got a new nickname as an old princess.

Sam smirked, old princess didn't suit Bobby at all.

Suddenly the motel's room door was opened. Sam straightened his frame a little more. _Come on. Get out already._ But after a few minutes, there was nothing alive walked out of the access. Sam started to sigh impatiently. _Damn it!_ Maybe they just wanted to have some air so they let the door opened. _Stupid morons. Get some air at the beach, will ya?_

Sam sighed. _I need to be in there. I need to hear some more._

"_That… was for my niece." _The voice played back in his head._ "And this… is for my brother, S-" _Sam frowned. He didn't really think about the unfinished word before because he just thought that he didn't hear enough. _S…? Maybe it was a name._ But he couldn't recall any _S- _name related to Dean's past. Well maybe he missed a lot about his brother's past, since he left his family unheard for two years back then.

But… the only name that started to appear in his mine just one. Maybe…

_No, no, no. It's not my past. Its Dean's past._

Sam gulped. His heart started to beat faster and his hands were shaking now. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He wanted to refuse the idea but deep down his heart, he believed that he was right. The bastard was talking about his niece and his brother. A girl and another man. They were fitted well. And maybe the only reason his brother didn't want to let him hear all of these, was the only reason he should know the first day this thing happened.

His brother was just protecting him.

Sam swallowed again. _No, this is not happening. _Dean was not nearly getting killed because of him. He had nothing to do with all of these.

_No, it couldn't be. I need to get back in there. I need to hear everything._

Sam opened the door, putting his left long leg onto the ground. After a few seconds of thought, he was ready to get back into the room. He needed to make up some lie, whatever lies so he could get in. Sam was started to make his move when _his phone_, Dean's phone, was vibrating crazily in his pocket. And it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby. What is it?"

"Sam, maybe you need to be here. He doesn't seem so good."

TBC

SM

**Oh my God! Just how long are we going to wait for the real secret, I'm not sure. But I just gave you some hint right? So who's that guy? Wait for the next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN1: **First of all, thanks to my beta GreenWitch2 who always did an awesome job for me. Hey I really appreciate it when you still remember me even in your hard time. I really hope you will get a good life like you really deserve. I'm touched you know :)

**AN2: **And I know it's a long hiatus. And I'm afraid you're going to kill me after this because let say, Chapter 15 is not finish yet. (hide) I just stared at the white screen, didn't know what to write. I really need some time. Just don't get mad at me. And this included God's Will. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS :)

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You Have Done Enough for Me**

**Chapter XIV**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Sam walked in the doorway, sighing in relief when he read the label on the wall saying 'Wing B: Male Wards B401-B420' with an arrow pointing to his left. The hospital has too many units and sections like a freaking puzzle. Dean had just been moved to his new room yesterday while he too spent his whole day in that room. He didn't move a lot from the coffee machine and men's room just at the end of the hall, besides he just ate whatever foods Bobby brought for him. And he didn't really pay any attention on his way out of the hospital this morning, since he never thought that it was not that easy to find a way back.

Still unbelievable that he was just lost in _a_ hospital, Sam turned to his left. He walked pass the B401 to B410 section which were a section for 2-bed wards while Dean has been placed in a single-bed room. As he pushed another pair of swinging door that separated the sections, his eyes caught the glimpse of the old family friend. Bobby was standing in front of Dean's room, reading whatever medical article that stamped on the wall. Sam walked faster to the hunter.

Hearing some speeding footsteps approaching him, Bobby turned his head to his right. "Hey Sam. What took you so long to get here?" And if there was nothing wrong in his eyes, he swore he saw the young Winchester blush at his question.

"Sorry Bobby. I got… lost. So how is he? Why are you here?" the questions uttered too quickly from Sam's lips, made the older guy leave his comment about the 'lost' word behind.

Bobby pushed his hands into his pockets before he answered. "He spiked a fever. They're doing some test or treatment, I'm not sure. Don't worry. It's not that bad. I just thought you might wanna know."

"Yeah of course, thanks Bobby." Sam leaned on the wall, rubbing his eyes a little. "It must be infection." He whispered. There were too many things merged in his head right now. He really wanted to go back to the motel room, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave his brother in this condition. He needed to be with his brother.

Bobby opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but one look at the stressed face, he pulled back the idea. This was not the right time. Sam didn't seem ready for another problem. An hour earlier, he got a call from Jack, an old friend he asked for a help with this case. And Jack just told him that the police were in the process of wrapping up the investigation, and the report should be up in the database in a few more days. Jack didn't say anything about the report which was a good thing but they just have three days top to get out of the town before the feds showed up.

Bobby watched the younger Winchester closely. He sighed, praying that Dean was not really in a bad condition. So as soon as the fever broke down, they could grab their gear and move their ass out of this town.

"Mr. Singer." The voice pulled both gazes to the owner. Sam looked at the guy with white coat. He was not Dr. Neave but clear enough, this doctor was in charge of Dean's condition.

"Dr. Johnson, this is Dean's brother. How is he?" Aware that Bobby already knew the guy, Sam nodded, approving the proclamation.

"The fever is definitely caused by infection. His chest tubes and the surgery wound has become infected. It's not that bad but not good either. I gave him some antibiotic for the fever to break down. If nothing happens, he should be okay in a day or two. But if the fever is getting higher than 105, we need to perform another surgery to cut out the infected tissue."

"So, he's okay now?" Sam asked.

"He's sleeping. We put him under some medication and oxygen to help him rest. You guys can be with him but just let him sleep. We'll be back each hour to check his condition."

Bobby and Sam nodded at the same time before the doctor left them to join a nurse who waited for him. Sam pushed the door slowly with Bobby following his steps behind. Like the doctor said before, Dean was sleeping peacefully on the bed, tucked under the blanket with oxygen mask covering half his lower face. A bag of liquid dripping slowly through the IV into his veins while at the other side, there was a small machine showing the heart rate and his body temperature.

Sam stopped at his spot, shutting his eyes for a while. Dean didn't look as bad as he was used to everytime he was on a hospital bed but just how many times of their life was going to be like this? When would it come to the end? They were both humans just like the other people. They deserved some happiness in their life too. Well, maybe he was not completely human because of the damn freaking demon's blood but at least Dean was. He deserved something, didn't he?

Sam sighed. A part of him believed that everything happened for a reason but another part of him struggled to accept that.

"Sam, I'll leave you here with him. Call me if you need something all right?" Bobby said suddenly, cutting his thought unfinished. A firm hand patted Sam's shoulder, somehow reminding him that he was not alone.

"Thanks Bobby." He whispered but enough to catch the older hunter's ears. One final look to the sleeping form on the bed, Bobby pushed the door, leaving the room with its still waved grief.

Sam moved to the bed, slowly settled himself on the chair. He swallowed. The previous sick idea was hunting him again. _If he really wanted to protect me, then I'm the one who should be blamed for all of this. _He looked at the still figure closely, trying to find the best thing to do. Carefully, he reached the broad shoulder before him, holding his grip firmly before leaning over and whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay, Dean."

------

"S…am"

Sam opened his eyes slowly. He blinked for a few times. He thought that somebody just called his name.

"Sam…" Sam straightened up his body. "Dean?" He stood up.

Dean eyes were half open but they were unfocused. Sam moved closer to the bed with a smile quivering on his lips. "Hey, you awake."

But he was surprised when his greeting just ignored by his brother. Instead, the older Winchester was trying to push himself up, as if he wanted to go somewhere. The oxygen mask made his task more difficult. "Hey, Dean. Where… where are you going? You need to go to the bathroom?"

At first, Sam just let his brother up on his own but when the half sitting man looked like he was going to swan a dive onto the floor, Sam took out his hands, supporting the elder by his upper arms. He could feel the heat radiating from the feverish body in front of him.

"Sam…" the voice croaked again.

"Let me help you Dean. You need to go to the bathroom?" Again, he repeated the question.

"Sa..m… I need to find Sam…" _What?_ His brother mumbled under the mask but he could hear it good. Sam looked at his brother once again, narrowly. Then he sighed. It was fever talking. His brother was calling him in his sleep.

Realizing about the situation there, Sam pushed his brother back onto the bed. But as what he already expected, Dean fought him back, shot him some amazement of how much energy his brother had even in his current condition. Sam gripped the arms tighter but at the same time didn't want to persuade anymore struggle so he said in a gentle voice. "Dean, it's me, Sam. I'm here, Dean."

"No… need to protect Sam." The struggle became weaker but Dean still wasn't aware of what he was doing.

"Dean… hey…" Sam brought his hand from Dean's left arm to his jaw. It was like he tried to caress the face but he just wanted to get the attention from his brother. Sam understood that his act now really deserved a slap if he did that in normal situation.

"Dean… Dean! Listen to me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam's alarmed voice made Dean stared at his brother with a frown. His eyes were still unfocused but they were started to recognize the face. "Sam?"

Sam heaved a relief sigh at the slow uttered voice. "Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep Dean. I'll be here when you wake up."

"…'kay." Sam smiled. He could see Dean was resting back on the bed and waited for a moment before Dean was completely out. Sam watched his brother sleep, clenching his jaw as his fingers pushed back the hair from Dean's forehead. Dean looked so young when he was sleeping and the fever just made him look a lot younger.

Sam sighed. He whispered slowly. "You don't have to protect me all the time, Dean…"

------

Sam paced back and forth in front of the window. A day went by without him leaving the hospital for once. And it was 2 a.m., the exact twenty four hours after Dean woke up, talking in his sleep last night. Dean was getting better, his fever was slowing down and the infected wounds were starting to dry. He was conscious three times this day, asking for water and the next times waking up to go to the bathroom. He spent the other hours just resting and sleeping.

But Sam used up his whole day differently. He couldn't sleep at all. He was tired but he just couldn't rest. His mind kept thinking about what he heard in the motel. Bobby came by twice and he really wanted to use the time to go back there but he didn't want to leave Dean in his current state. At least, he wanted the fever to break down completely before he did whatever he needed to do.

_Damn it! I need to know the name!_ His mind screamed, still searching for another answer other than his hopefully-ridiculous idea.

But suddenly Sam stopped his pacing right when he faced the bed. Sam looked at his brother, frowning. Something just occurred in his mind. Quickly, he moved closer to the bed and sitting slowly on the chair. _How come I never think about this before?_ He swallowed. Relocating his position to the edge of the chair, Sam closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath to calm himself down. His lids fluttered open after a few moments then he looked down at his palms.

_Please God let it work._

Sam took up his left hand hanging above Dean's chest, just barely touched the patched stab wounds. But something halted his action. _No, maybe it's better if… _He changed his mind and drove the hand to Dean's forehead. Carefully he touched the bare skin, not wanting to wake up his brother.

Sam inhaled another long breath before closing his eyes.

_Concentrate… concentrate…_

TBC

SM

**How was that? Next chapter will reveal everything. Just wait for a... hehe.. I don't know. But please review.**


End file.
